Sought After Revelations
by Levi Yeager
Summary: Levi's a member of the Wings of Freedom, a group that handles unsolved cases left behind by the Military Police. When he rescues a boy named Eren from three thugs one night, he realizes that there may be a bigger connection between the boy and the current case he's been assigned to. AU, Riren/Ereri in the future. Updated every Wednesday!
1. A Temporary Safety

_**Welcome to my new Fanfic! . u. I'm hoping I'll enjoy writing this one, as with my other one, I got a pretty good idea of what I wanted to submit for content. I hope this Au/Modern Day Riren/Ereri fanfic is enjoyable! Thank you for reading! **_

**Summary**: Levi's a member of the Wings of Freedom, a group that handles unsolved cases left behind by the Military Police. When he rescues a boy named Eren from three thugs one night, he realizes that there may be a bigger connection between the boy and the current case he's been assigned to. AU, Riren/Ereri in the future.

**Sought After ****Revelations**

**Chapter 1: A Temporary Safety**

The shrill sound of metal scraping away at flesh was the only noise to be heard during that cloudy night. Vibrant teal eyes clocked in the rushed seven seconds that had saved his life.

One. Three men had surrounded him. The largest man had him pinned down against the dirty concrete in the alley, while the other man was currently punching his jaw. He let out a grunt of pain as he tasted the grotesque liquid filling his mouth. The boy could only stare numbly in horror. He felt the iron liquid slip from his cracked lips as the man mercilessly continued pounding his face. He would not scream, he would not panic. This was life.

How it always was for him.

Two. The third man, the leader, began rummaging through the boys pockets in an attempt to find any valuables. Money, jewelry, anything. Deeming that the boy was broke and useless, he ordered the stronger man to have his fun. More brutal punches were dealt, along with a sharp kick to the side. He wouldn't break. He promised he wouldn't.

Three. The three men's attention were guided to the end of the alley. A shadowy, hooded figure figure stood there with a sharp and pointed knife drawn out. A stiffening silence soon settled.

Four. The armed man lunged at the leader and effectively stabbed him in the chest. Blood splattered all over the assailant and seeped into the cracks of the concrete. The larger man released his grip of the child and the stronger man screamed in utter terror. Their leader's head slumped down before his attacker kicked him roughly off and onto the larger man.

Five. The two remaining men shakily brought out their guns and began to blindly shoot at the man. The knifed man easily evaded the deafening shots; making his way towards the stronger male. Another stab, another dead. More blood spraying the alley.

Six. The larger man managed to grab the attacker. However, unknown to him, the hooded man flipped backwards and kicked the man in the head before he cut away at the his throat. The muffled gurgles could only be heard as a result. Meanwhile, the surviving male had pulled out a cloth and began tidying up his knife, muttering how "filthy" it was.

Seven. The hooded figure turned his head to see the beaten boy. The bright and fearful green eyes met a smoldering ash. A hand extended towards the boy, as he nervously accepted it. The piercing gray eyes locked onto the boy's wounds, the blood dripping down from his mouth, and the bruise he could see on his cheek in the dim light.

"You look like shit," came his stern reply. The boy, clearly stricken with fear pulled away. The man let out a sigh and pulled the boy up.

"I just saved your shitty life, brat. There's no need to fear me." The boy was trembling; his eyes squeezed shut. However, the boy did stand, but he kept his distance. The older male lifted his gaze to the sky from the alley. The moon was peeking out from the clouds, almost taunting them with the lack of light. Perhaps that was ideal. The boy didn't need to see the bright crimson red that now flooded the small alleyway.

His attention was brought back to the boy who instead of trembling, began to shiver. The older man shrugged off his cloak and wrapped it neatly around the boy. He knelt down to the boy with a blank expression. Fearful eyes met confident calculating ones.

"Would you mind telling me your name, shitty brat?" The boy cringed at the nickname the man provided for him, and he stared down at the dark cloak anxiously.

"M-My name is Eren, sir," he whimpered. It took the man a moment to realize what he had said, but as soon as he registered it, he offered a warm smirk.

"Good to know, Eren. My name is Levi. Now why don't you come home with me so we can clean you up. You're fucking filthy."

The boy shook his head in furiously. Levi quirked an eyebrow in annoyance. He really hated it when people stalled.

"Look brat... Eren, I'm not going to hurt you. Nobody will hurt you from now on. I'll take you back to my place, clean you up, and you can get some fucking needed sleep. Now stop being so stubborn." Before the boy could protest any further, Levi hoisted him up over his shoulder and began walked away.

"Put me down!" Eren screeched, which gained him no reaction from the older man. Levi was too busy thinking about how dirty the child was, how dirty he was himself, and how he needed a cup of tea to ease his nerves.

* * *

Levi calmly walked with the boy to his home, which had taken roughly half an hour. He went to grab his keys from his pocket; once found, he placed them into their designated slots. Opening the door, he slipped inside and locked the door back up.

He reached to the boy clinging onto his shoulders and sat him down. He turned the closest light switch on; illuminating the room. Levi could finally get a decent glimpse of the boy. He had messy chocolate colored hair with brilliantly green eyes. The child's eyebrows were sparse, his skin was tan and fair. While the boy was considerably thin, and mangled with cuts, scrapes, and bruises, Levi could only marvel at his beauty.

"S-Sir." Levi was snapped out of his daydream. His eyes peered over to the innocent green ones watching anxiously. The boy was fidgeting and was as nervous as can be. Levi let a small wry smirk tug his lips.

"It's Levi, brat. You don't have to be so fucking formal."

"S-Sorry, sir- I mean, Levi," the boy's lips quivered and tears were brimming his eyes. Levi sighed calmly and scampered off to another room.

"Oi, Eren, was it? Just wait there a second, I'm going to get things to patch you up," Levi replied. Eren stared at where the man had wandered off to. He contemplating leaving, but a knot began to form in his stomach.

_"He had killed those men with just a knife... He would do that to me." _Eren thought as fat tears fell from his cheeks. He didn't want to die, he was so sick of it all. His fists clenched tightly against the green fabric that was shrouded over him. He noticed a logo on the cloak and stared at it curiously. It was two wings, one half blue and the other white. It finally dawned on Eren, he had seen that logo before.

Levi waltzed back into the room with peroxide, bandages, and a first aid kit. He sat them down on the counter, and quickly opened the kit. Eren stared at him curiously, studying the figure before him. Levi was very short for a man, and particularly on the small side. He had an odd undercut that amplified his soft raven hair. Along with that, he had scrutinizing cold ashen eyes that sent shivers down Eren's spine.

"Hey, come over here," Levi ordered. He motioned to a chair placed by the sink. Eren stared at him once more before he walked stiffly to the chair. Upon taking a seat, Levi began to dip a cloth in the peroxide.

"Its best to disinfect your wounds first," he mumbled as he pressed the cloth against Eren's cheek. Eren winced at the cold, yet burning touch. His green orbs continued to study the older man's features. Levi proceeded in removing the child's shirt. He felt nauseous at the giant black bruise that adorned the boy's thin torso. Sighing calmly, he began to work on making sure every single cut, scrape, or wound of every kind was taken care of.

Levi had finished disinfecting and began to dress the injuries. As he was wrapped bandages around the boy's torso and arms, Eren bit his lip before speaking.

"You're a member of the Wings of Freedom," he stated, not even bothering to ask if the man legitimately was. Levi tilted his head, his expression as stoic as ever. He finished addressing Eren's wounds before he finally decided to speak.

"So you've heard of them. Its not surprising though," Levi replied, aimlessly stepping towards the fridge. He bent down and grabbed two bottles of water.

"Who doesn't know about the underground organization that's notorious for solving dead cases the Military Police give up on! The Proud and Noble Wings of Freedom! Are you really a member?" Eren beamed. His expression changed to utter enthusiasm. Levi scoffed before handing the boy the bottle. Eren graciously accepted and slurped away at the cold water. It was absolutely refreshing and rid him of the horrible iron taste left in his mouth.

"It's not like I really had a choice, but yes, brat. I am a member." Levi opened his bottle and began to take a sip. It was strange how the boy went from being in utter terror of him to being in absolute awe. Levi hated being in the position of either.

He was now left to observe Eren's somber face. "Uh... Levi? Why did you rescue me?" Eren tensed. _Why did you kill three men for my sake?_

"Are you shitting me, brat? You were in fucking danger, its natural to rescue someone." Levi spat, only to receive fiery eyes ready to burst into even more tears. Eren's fists were clenching once more. Levi cursed himself as he picked the young boy up.

"Don't worry about it. Consider it a favor that I saved your shitty ass," Levi said absentmindedly. Eren frowned at the man, as he began to question how such a bastard could be apart of such a well regarded group.

Levi carried Eren to his guest bedroom. He stopped at the bed and sat the boy down. Eren stared at the spacious room. There was a bookshelf with plenty of books, a small television set, and a desk. It looked pretty standard and contained no personalized items. It was normal; it was clean.

"I don't know about you, but considering tonight, I think its best if we get some sleep. We'll sort things out tomorrow, but just focus on resting." Eren nodded before climbing into the covers. The blankets were soft and comforting. They reminded him of when his mother used to wrap her arms around him when he had a bad dream. Then she would let him sleep right next to her and promise the terrible monsters would not return. They never did.

Small tears fell from his closed eyes as he drifted off into a light slumber.

* * *

"You're kidding right? You brought home some straggly kid?"

"What was I supposed to do?"

"Did you ask where his family or guardians are?"

"No, but I'll figure that out in the morning, I'm exhausted. You already have me working shitty hours, Erwin. Hang on a second," Levi spat, as he stalked off into his bedroom. Setting the phone down, he quickly removed his blood stained shirt, and cringed in disgust. There would be no way he could wear that again. He wandered off to the bathroom to wash his face and freshen up. He changed out of his pants and remained in his boxers. After finishing such rudimentary tasks, he continued his call with Erwin.

"Okay, what were you going to ask?"

"Do you know his name at least?" Erwin asked quizzically. Levi sighed as he flopped onto his bed. He didn't care if he was still filthy, he was too damn tired to care.

"All I know is his name is Eren. I didn't ask for his last name."

"Normally you're the one questioning everything. Is something the matter?" No. _Its not like he just fucking killed three men without a second thought._ That didn't bother him at all. It was the boy's fearful, yet enchanting eyes that had Levi perplexed the entire night.

"Nothing's wrong, Erwin. I'm going to sleep."

"Come in two hours later since you've had a pretty hectic night, but bring the boy with you tomorrow." Of course. Classical Erwin, never giving a workday off where it would have been needed.

Levi ended the call with Erwin and adjusted himself on the bed. He closed his tired eyes carefully. He could either sleep in, or get some well needed cleaning completed tomorrow. Knowing himself quite well, he would probably opt to clean his house spotless. He decided it would be best to worry about everything in the morning. Now it was time for him to get some well deserved sleep.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! c: I hope you have enjoyed~**

**I hope to make the content in these chapters longer. **


	2. Take a Gamble

**Thank you for the favs reviews, and follows! c: It means a lot and encourages me to do better!****_  
_**

**Summary of Previous Chapter**: Levi murders three thugs who attacked a young boy by the name of Eren. Eren learns that the man who saved him is a member of the Wings of Freedom, an undercover group that handles unsolved cases left behind by the Military Police. Erwin and Levi have a conversation late at night suggesting that Levi bring Eren by the next day for questioning.

**Sought After Revelations**

**Chapter 2: Take a Gamble**

Levi was roused from his sleep with bleary eyes around six in the morning. The sun was barely up, and the older man could clearly feel the onslaught of a headache. Groggily, he stretched out of his bed and began to dress himself in his cleaning attire. He glanced over at the floor to his master bedroom and sighed. He would have to get rid of the bloodstained shirt pronto. Luckily he always had an emergency trash bag posted in each room. He liked to be prepared.

Although he always had a plan for everything, he currently had none for the guest sleeping in his home. The night before felt like a ludicrous dream. It wasn't the fact that he murdered three thugs, but rather it was the boy those morons were trying to rob. What was a little kid, who looked shy of being an adolescence, doing in an alley at midnight?

Levi had concluded that the child was homeless as that would explain the malnutrition, but something was plaguing his mind. He looked familiar, but Levi was absolutely certain he had never seen him before.

Placing the shirt into the trash bag and whatever else he deemed to be no longer useful, he carefully tied the bag and walked to the kitchen to dispose of its contents. After finishing the gruesome task, he grabbed his broom and began to sweep the whole house. He decided to spend his two extra hours cleaning, and quite possibly getting a few answers out of the kid before he would have to drag him along to work.

An hour later and the brunette stumbled out of the guest bedroom. He was rubbing his eyes and cringed. He must have been bruised by his eye as well. Eren had already taken it upon himself to freshen up, as the bedroom also contained a personal bathroom. Eren didn't want to think about how marred and beaten his skin looked when he first saw the mirror. It had made him feel absolutely pathetic.

Eren could feel the painful sensation of grumbling in his stomach. He was starving and he really wanted something to eat. He walked towards the kitchen and made contact with Levi, who was dressed in a ridiculous getup. He was wearing a bandanna on top of his head, and a mask to cover his nose and lips.

"Uh, Levi?" Eren questioned, unsure if it really was the same man who had acted so coolly the night before. Those extremely thin eyebrows furrowed. Levi was currently scrubbing every surface in the kitchen, a second time. He whipped his head to look at the boy before bringing down the mask that covered his face.

"Oi, you're up. How was your rest, brat?" Levi asked, giving his full attention to Eren. Eren hesitantly offered a smile to the strange man.

"It was good... but, if it's not too much trouble-"

"You want something to eat? Go help yourself to something, but don't make a mess." Levi's last sentence held the bearings of a threat. Eren nodded and looked around for cereal. Once he pulled that out, Levi had already grabbed him a bowl. He poured the cereal carefully into the bowl and finished it off with milk.

"Normally, there is no eating in the living room, but since my hands are tied up here in the kitchen, you can eat there," Levi commented, and Eren went to sit on the sofa. Levi's living room was plain, it lacked decorations and the walls were a clean white. His floors were of a mahogany wood and were cold to the touch. The room didn't have that welcoming feeling, but at least it was clean.

Eren's attention was brought to the television set. He put a spoonful of cereal into his mouth as he watched. The news was currently playing and it featured a man by the name of Hannes reporting headlining news.

"We have been informed that there was a shooting in Shiganshina late last night. So far, three men were reported dead-"

Eren's eyes shot wide open. The pictures of his attackers flashed briefly on the screen. The people Levi had killed in order to save him. Eren watched Levi for a reaction, but the man only continued to clean.

"It was determined to have been a gang fight, and the Military Police will continue to investigate for more information. We'll keep you posted for any new updates. Now it's time for Hugo with the weather."

Did this man really get away with murder? Eren, while he was grateful to have been saved, didn't believe in killing anyone for any reason. How could people set aside their humanity to end another's?

Levi had finished polishing the counter tops until they were absolutely shiny. Satisfied with his work, he turned back to Eren. His expression was calm, controlled, authoritative.

"I'm going to go get ready for work. I don't have any clothes for you, but you're expected to come with me." With that said, Levi walked back into his room, and Eren remained with a queasy, sinking feeling. He was excited to see the Wings of Freedom building, but he was also curious as to why he would have to go there in the first place.

Levi finished getting ready in half an hour, and by then he was eating his breakfast in the kitchen. He was wearing a new white pressed collared shirt with buttons, a leather belt, and black pants. His shoes were dark brown, almost black, formal business shoes. Levi sported a white cravat instead of an ordinary tie. Eren thought it had suited his confusing personality.

"So, brat, how old are you exactly?" Levi asked, sweeping the brunette out of his thoughts. Eren gulped, surprised.

"I'm thirteen, sir."

"I said you could call me Levi, brat."

"S-Sorry-"

"You're thirteen, but you don't look it," Levi commented, causing Eren to blush embarrassingly.

"I am thirteen!" Eren fumed, causing Levi's eyes to flicker in amusement.

"That reminds me, do you have any legal guardians?" Levi knew that he could brush upon a sensitive subject if he had outwardly asked where his parents were. Besides, the older man deduced that the boy was an orphan. Eren shook his head and his gaze lowered to the floor. Levi knew that it was enough with the questions for now. He would leave the rest to Erwin.

"It's time for work," Levi stated and he grabbed his green cloak. Instead of putting it on, he swept it around Eren. Eren stared up at him curiously.

"Its cold outside, and I'd rather not deal with a sick shitty brat on my way to work."

* * *

The car ride had went relatively smoothly. Levi focused on the road, while Eren would stare out at the surroundings. His anxiety was being eased at the sight of green trees and blossoming flowers. His fingers gripped the dark green cloak protectively. He wondered why he had to accompany the strange man to his workplace, and why he wasn't just set free. Eren didn't want to cause the murderous man anymore trouble, but it appeared as though Levi was going to cater to Eren no matter the cost.

The car pulled into the parking lot of the glorious Wings of Freedom Headquarters While it was not nearly as spectacular as the Military Police, it was still a moderately gorgeous building. The front contained white pillars and glass windows, along with several trimmed budded bushes. The tiles that adorned the ground to the entrance were also exquisite. What stood out the most was the brilliantly vibrant Wings of Freedom insignia. Eren stared in awe and soaked up the sight.

Levi had opened the door to his car and stepped out. He strutted over to the passenger side of the vehicle and opened the door for Eren.

"You can take a fucking picture later, brat. I'm going to be late if you keep staring all starry eyed."

If Eren had loved the exterior of the building, he surely loved the interior. There was a fairly large reception room that Levi ended up having to wait at.

"Petra, I'm clocking in, and tell Erwin he can fucking find me in my office," Levi spat as the amber eyed woman nodded. Eren stared in shock. Levi didn't act remotely at all what Eren imagined the Wings of Freedom to be like.

Petra gave a big smile to the young boy. "Did you bring a little guest, Levi-Heichou?" She asked and Eren continued to fidget with the green cloak. Levi eyed Eren to follow him, not even giving Petra a reply. Eren gave a sad glance to Petra, as she merely shrugged it off.

"It's how he is, don't worry."

Eren followed Levi into his office, which was actually just as tidy as his house was. The walls were painted an eggshell white, and there were houseplants by the window. His desk was made of fine wood, and behind that desk there were filing cabinets.

Levi took a seat at his desk and pointed for Eren to take one of the seats in front of him. He turned around on his chair to pick out a specific file. Without opening it, he grabbed a pencil and began writing information down.

"Erwin should be here in a moment to handle you." Eren stared at the scene before him. From what he knew of the Wings of Freedom was that they took action. What he was seeing right now was probably the boring aspect of the career, collecting information.

A knock sounded against the door, and Levi muttered something about people and their "fucking formalities". A tall man opened the door with a small smile geared towards the boy sitting in the chair. Eren stared at the man whose most notable feature was his enormous eyebrows. Similar to Levi, he had an undercut and blonde hair that was side swept. His eyes were a pale blue hue that could strike fear into any soul.

Eren had heard a lot about the man. He was the most successful leader of the Wings of Freedom, having solved more cases with his team than their previous leader, Shardis Keith.

"I take it that you're Eren? Nice to meet you. I'm Erwin Smith," Erwin extended a hand out to Eren, who anxiously accepted. Levi's eyes darted up to meet the two. His thin eyebrows quirked up in annoyance.

"I brought him here, now go do what you want," Levi told Erwin. Eren still didn't understand how somebody as cold as Levi could even hold a job as a member of the prestigious Wings of Freedom.

"Right, and we'll do this in your office. Since I'm pretty sure that incident featured on the news this morning was the courtesy of you," Erwin commented, his eyes becoming a far more sinister blue. Eren could only sit quietly.

"And if it was? I just did society a favor."

"Besides the point. You're only allowed to kill people under my orders."

Eren's eyes widened. Did he just say Levi could kill people when he was ordered to? Just who was the man that rescued him last night? Levi leered closer to Eren with his typical blank face.

"Look brat, let me get it out of your head before you start shitting yourself. I don't like to kill people, and its rare that I'm ordered to, got it?" Eren nodded, feeling sweat drip down from his forehead.

"See what you've done, Erwin? As if the fucking kid wasn't scared of me enough," Levi sighed and opened the file that was on his desk. Erwin decided to take the free seat next to Eren. His full attention was given to the green eyed brunette.

"I'd like to ask you a few questions, Eren," Erwin replied in a soft spoken voice as he rested his hands on his lap. Eren remained quiet and still.

"What's your full name?"

Eren's grip on the green fabric that cloaked him snugly, tightened. However, his eyes were filled with a sense of pride.

"My name is Eren Jaeger, sir!" He shouted. Erwin remained unfazed by the boy's sudden bout of eagerness. If anything, he encouraged it. However, Levi's eyes jolted wide open. Erwin noticed the detached and grim expression that adorned Levi's face shortly after the mans realization. Luckily, Eren didn't pay Levi much attention.

Hastily, the raven haired man scribbled more notes down as quickly as possible. Erwin took that as his key to press forward.

"Do you have any caretakers?" At that response, he received a negative shake of the head. Erwin nodded in understanding.

"My father had died in a car accident about two years ago," Eren never had any trouble discussing that part of his life. He rarely saw his father when he was a child, so when his mother had broken the news to him, he carried on pretty well.

"My Mom..." he trailed off. The sensitive spot, and for various reasons. Eren's mother was notably closer to Eren than he was with his father. She would constantly nag at him about being troubling and always arguing with her, but regardless, he loved her very much. So it was especially heartbreaking when he came home from school to see her lifelessly slumped over on the couch. He remembered how icy cold her hands had felt, and how she never answered him when he begged her to wake up.

Erwin could see evident look of anguish and sorrow swept over the young child's face. He decided to advert to another conversation. He needed more answers.

"What happened after that? What brought you to what happened last night?"

Eren sighed noisily, much to Levi's discontent. Levi was on the edge of his seat as his pen continued scribbling down knowledge.

"They sent me to several foster homes after that, and the last one...It wasn't exactly the most welcoming place in the world, so I ran away. I ended up on the streets and I guess that's how I got to where I was last night."

Erwin once more, nodded. Levi had stopped writing and was now studying Eren's face.

"Well, Eren, I never liked foster homes," Erwin said before eyeing the shorter male in the room. Levi glared daggers at Erwin.

"I'm sure Levi detests them as well, which is why I'll be granting him custody of you until further notice," with that said, Erwin stood up. Eren turned his head to keep his eyes on the brilliant leader.

"Erwin, I need to have a word with you, send Hanji to look over the boy," Levi spat at the man who was already on his pager.

"Hanji Zoe, please report to Levi's office."

"I'm right by there, sir! I'll be there in seconds!" And sure enough, she was.

Hanji Zoe was a fairly tanned woman who wore glasses and had dark brown hair. She was dressed similarly to Levi, which Eren would have believed she was a man. Her eyes were amber colored, which reminded the boy of the lady he saw in the reception area.

"What is it you would like me to do, Erwin?" Hanji pipped up, her voice squeaky and chipper.

"I'd like you to show this boy around our headquarters. Consider it a relief from your duties for a bit," Erwin told her. Eren stood up from his chair and walked over to the woman. She knelt down and ruffled his hair. Eren frowned slightly as she laughed oblivious to his annoyance.

"I'm Hanji Zoe, cadet! What's your name?"

"I-Its Eren, Eren Jaeger." Hanji's eyes lit up and her glance shifted to Levi. His normally pissed off demeanor was intensifying by the minute. She smiled and took the boy by the hand.

"Let's leave shorty and eyebrows and go on a real adventure!" She skipped out of the room, dragging Eren with her, and Erwin shut it calmly.

* * *

Hanji proudly pranced around the room, her grasp leaving Eren's hand as she was now standing in front of him. Her green cloak swayed in the motions she made. He could clearly see the Wings of Freedom insignia flow elegantly. Eren quirked an eyebrow at how energetic she was. Once again, he began to wonder just how many odd balls worked there.

"So, cadet! Before we begin this amazing tour at the lovely Wings of Freedom, do you have any questions?" She beamed, looking pleasantly entertained.

"Oi, Hanji, you might scare the little brat." A man white light pale brown hair that looked similar to Levi's suddenly appeared. He was carrying several books in one arm, and coffee in the other.

"Oluo, if you keep acting like Levi-Heichou," The woman from the reception desk scolded, but Hanji could only grin from ear to ear. The woman by the name of Petra, from what Eren discovered from Levi's encounter with the woman, was currently carrying a glass of tea.

"Whatever, Petra. I'm sure you're just jealous." Oluo fanned her off. Petra frowned deeply; obviously becoming infuriated.

"I hope you bite your tongue and die!" She spat, making Hanji giggle uncontrollably. Eren began taking steps behind the crazy woman with glasses. Petra seemed to be the type not to mess with. She must have sensed his uneasiness, for she knelt down to his level and offered an apologetic smile.

"I'm so sorry. It's just how we joke around. By the way, I'm Petra Ral and that's Oluo Bozado," She introduced and Eren soon felt at ease. Maybe the two were like siblings or something. Petra stood back up giving Hanji a concerned glance. Hanji shook it off before giving a wink to Eren. Petra and Oluo walked away, not ushering another word to the two of them.

Eren stared quizzically at the backs of the two. Petra was pretty short, probably even shorter than Levi. A smug look tugged at Eren's lips. There'd be no way, Levi was like the shortest man in the world!

"Um, Hanji-San? Why do they joke like that?"

"They're engaged, isn't that great? Oluo likes to bite his tongue whenever he gets to cocky, and he also likes to imitate Levi to impress her, but Petra just wishes he would be himself for a change," Hanji responded. She stared longingly at the two before proceeding on with her tour.

Eren had never seen so many offices in his life. He imagined them to all be similar to Levi's, but they were personalized. Some walls were blue, white, beige, even pink.

"Here at the Wings of Freedom, we believe that giving our workers their choice in scenery will help them solve a case! You should see my office, its absolutely stunning!" Hanji had her hands behind her head, relaxing into them as she walked. Eren could only guess what her room would look like. The more he thought about it, Levi's office had a sense of "business" and "practicality". Something that easily reflected his personality.

"Alright,here we are! Be prepared to be amazed!" Hanji opened the door to her office, to reveal something similar to a science labratory. Eren stared in complete shock. There were chemicals sprawled all over the counter tops, syringes, medical kits, and several anatomy figurines. There was a gurney and several hospital equipment scattered around. Her room was quite larger than most offices, and she could only stare in pride.

"You like hospitals?" Eren asked sheepishly. Hanji smirked before asking Eren to take a seat at her desk.

"Of course I do! I'm the doctor around here and I also investigate biological evidence like a true scientist! It's the dream job for me with so many benefits!" Hanji twirled around the room, being cautious not to knock anything over. Eren nodded and his impression of her changed. Maybe she was so happy with where she worked because she had always wanted to be a doctor.

"Anyways, do you have any questions, Cadet?" Eren nodded quickly. He had to know, even if she didn't have the answer.

"Why does Levi have to kill people?" Hanji paled and sat on her counter. How could such a little boy have found out such brutal information? She lowered her glance to stare at the child's shoes. She noticed how small, how frail he was, and how worn those shoes that covered his feet were. She inhaled deeply before staring him in the eye.

"I don't know who told you, or what they said, but let me say this first; Levi's a very good man. He's not some cold hearted murdering man, or serial killer," she paused and waited for the expectant nod from Eren. "It's very occasional, but when crucial information is stolen or leaked... that's when he has to."

"Why him, though?" Eren swallowed hard.

"Who knows criminals and thugs better than a former one? He's the best at tracking their possible whereabouts. But please don't let that warp your judgement of him. He's really cool under that rugged exterior!" Hanji grinned which she had only hoped for Eren would return the gesture. He would have to live with Levi, a man who was ordered to kill people for the sake of protecting evidence. A man who was a former thug. A man who was trying his hardest to become a good man in society to atone for his wrongdoings.

"Now let's finish this tour cadet! We still have quite a lot to see!"

* * *

"I can't fucking believe this," Levi took a seat on his desk and stared at the open file. He scanned the images of a woman with dark brown hair and a cheerful smile.

"Perhaps this is fate's way of telling you that it is you who will solve this case," Erwin suggested. "Do you remember when Hanji solved the case of Ilse Langnar by stumbling upon a strange notebook tossed away in a restaurant dumpster?"

"Of course I remember, I was there."

Erwin's lips became a firm line. He shifted his head to the window outside. He decided to review the evidence that was Levi's recent case.

"They presumed her death to have been natural, but she was too young to have died so peacefully, even you know that, Levi."

Levi pulled out another picture of the woman. He once again found himself studying her appearance.

"There were no injuries to indicate assault, no life threatening abnormalities, and yet the woman died in her living room silently while waiting for her son to return home from school," Erwin's gaze shifted to the window, his hands reaching out to the wall.

"The only lead we have was a spot of irritation on her left arm, around the size of a quarter," Levi reviewed the evidence. Aside from all the detailed notes from her autopsy, there was nothing significant.

"It's odd, but I have this strange feeling that the irritation could be something more than we imagine. I'm even going to say it. I believe Carla Jaeger's death was premeditated and was committed by someone else." Erwin's temper was viscous at that point. Levi could see the hatred brewing in his eyes from the reflection of the spotless windows.

"I trust your instincts, Erwin...but how the fuck could someone manage to break into her house, with the doors locked, and do whatever the hell they did to her?" At that, Erwin turned around and stomped over to Levi.

"It's your job to be skeptical, but at the same time, it's also important to keep an open mind. Wouldn't you agree?"

"What are you getting at, Erwin?" Levi's fists were clenched tightly. Erwin was really pissing him off.

"I could have been skeptical of you, Levi. You were a wanted criminal. You were murdering thugs, thieving from people, and living in the slums. Yet I saw potential in you to become one of the best in the Wings of Freedom. I took a gamble and I haven't regretted it since."

Erwin's hostile face lessened, and it was replaced with a confident and prideful smile.

"I'd like for you to take a gamble and play your cards on what I believe."

* * *

**The end of Chapter 2! c: Thanks so much for reading! **  
**Notice: This story will be a weekly update on Wednesdays starting from this chapter forth! Partly because I'm doing my best to plan my story, and what to write exactly for each chapter. c:  
Once again, thank you for the support!**


	3. In Remembrance

**Happy Wednesday! How's it treating you all? :3**

**Oh my goodness! Thank you so much for the positive feedback! c: I never thought this story would have so many follows in such a short time either! Thank you! Anyways, I hope you do enjoy this week's chapter! **

**Summary of Previous Chapter**: Levi brings Eren to his workplace, the Wings of Freedom. From there, Erwin interrogates the child to find out more answers. Erwin grants Levi custody of Eren until further notice. Once they learn Eren's last name, it dawns on Levi that the child he rescued was Carla Jaeger's son, who's true death continues to remain a mystery.

**Sought After Revelations**

**Chapter 3: In ****Remembrance**

"Levi-Heichou, Oluo and I are here." Petra refused to knock on the door. She knew just how it irked the man to have to deal with formalities. He liked to jump straight into things and formulate a plan as he went along. Nevertheless, he liked to be prepared, but he hated the stalling that formalities posed. _Get to the point, or get out_ was Levi's mindset.

Erwin opened the door and allowed the two to walk in. Petra smiled at Levi, who looked absolutely enraged. She sat his cup of tea down and he quickly took a sip. Oluo rewarded Erwin with coffee and the man thanked him generously. Petra's amber eyes lit up in concern.

"Is it that boy from earlier?" She asked him, and Levi continued to read his notes. He paused briefly to stare at her complexion.

"That brat's mother..." Petra's hand found its way into Oluo's as she stared sadly at Levi. She understood, it was the case Levi had been working on for two weeks. The case that yielded no leads and had frustrated him to no end.

"I gave him custody of the boy," Erwin commented, drawing the two visitor's attention in the room.

"Do you think I have the fucking patience to deal with a thirteen year old shitting brat?" Levi glared. Erwin smirked coolly, and sighed.

"Maybe you could slowly start gaining move evidence about his mother if he's nearby. Though, I wouldn't be so upfront about it."

"Well no shit, Erwin. I wouldn't just outright say, "Hey, I'm currently investigating your mother's death as it could be a possible homicide. Do you happen to know anything?"" Oluo chuckled at the crude humor before Petra elbowed him harshly. He grunted in mild pain but he kept the same cheeky smile.

"You're one of the best information brokers we have here, so without a doubt I'm sure you'll figure something out," Erwin encouraged. Levi continued to take another sip of his tea. He let the warm liquid flood down his throat, comforting him. A good cup of tea was always welcomed in Levi's office.

"Hopefully. The number of people who have had this case before me ended up with no leads," Levi wasn't discouraged by that. He could easily find a piece of information and go from there, even if the case was stumbling.

"Well, whatever the case, it will be best to not tell Eren at all."

* * *

It was lunchtime and Hanji decided it would be best to show Eren the cafeteria. She was hoping his expression would light up in amazement, but it remained fazed. Was the child not keen on food like the others?

"Just wait till you see it, Eren! The food they serve here is great! You can even make suggestions for that they can serve on Fridays! Everyone votes on what they'd like to eat that day, which is usually super good!" They finally made it to the two elegantly decorated doors that led to the cafeteria. Hanji pushed one door open and Eren's jaw dropped.

The room had glossy white modern tables with chairs to match. The floor was a modest slate gray and the walls were a pale white and were accented with several large bay windows that showed the outside. There was a garden outside that appeared to be the source of their fresh produce during the warm months on the left side of the room.

"Breathtaking, isn't it, shitty brat?" Eren's head spun around to be greeted with Levi. Eren could obviously tell that the man was trying to ease his annoyance. The way Levi's brows furrowed and twitched could only indicate further proof of what Eren concluded.

"Hi, Levi," Eren greeted. Levi nodded and his eyes met Hanji's. Hanji offered a brilliant smile for Levi to take, which his lips remained still. Petra and Oluo were already heading into the line, with Oluo shouting about how he would eat everything in sight. Erwin was no where to be found, and Eren just thought he was going to be late for the meal.

"Are we just going to stand here with these fucked up faces or go get something to eat?" Levi inquired. Eren eyed the cold man carefully.

"You use a lot of dirty words, Levi." A smirk found its way on Levi's lips. Eren needed to watch his mouth before he would be murdered by the short man.

"Do you have a fucking problem with that, Eren?" Levi sighed, as Hanji yelped at his response. So much for putting a good word in for Levi's sake. Eren snickered loudly, trying to brush the man's threat off.

"Of course not, sir! I-I mean, Levi! It's just funny." Before things could get any worse, Hanji scooted the boy off to the line.

"Join us for lunch, Levi! You can catch up with this little cutie too!"

Levi stared in dismay at the scene that had just unfolded. He rubbed his forehead before walking briskly towards the line. They were serving rotisserie chicken with a potato and vegetable stew. Eren licked his lips at the sound of something absolutely delicious being served for lunch.

Hanji paid for her meal and went to go find a seat. Eren was pondering how he would afford the meal. He had no money, so he hung his head lowly. Levi sensed the boys distress and took his tray.

"I'll be purchasing one for my shitty guest, Gunter." Levi spoke. Eren's green orbs stared at the man who just bought him lunch. Levi did not look at him, paid for the meals and took them off to where Hanji was sitting. Eren stared at the man named Gunter. Gunter offered a warm smile and handed Eren something wrapped up delicately with paper.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy a snack after that meal. Don't worry, it's on me." Eren took the paper and unfolded it carefully. It was a pretty decently sized chocolate chip cookie. Eren happily smiled and thanked Gunter. He pranced off to find Levi who was sitting by one of the window seats in the cafeteria with Petra, Oluo, and Hanji. He could see his tray was placed next to the short man and a seat was reserved for him.

Eren shyly scooted into the chair next to Levi, who didn't pay him any attention. He was too busy forking his vegetable stew and tying to ignore Hanji's upbeat conversation.

"So me and the cadet went all around HQ! Eren was so quiet about it all, but I could tell he was so enthusiastic!" Petra and Oluo laughed and Eren blushed. How could Hanji read him so well? He wasn't being that obvious, was he?

Eren began to tear into his chicken, which was quite tender and moist. Once he put a piece in his mouth he was in pure heaven. Levi smirked as he took a sip on his fresh cup of tea. His eyes closed briefly; enjoying its invigorating taste.

"So, I heard that you'll be taking custody of Eren-boy?" Hanji asked directed towards Levi. The raven haired man nodded calmly.

"Not like I want to. Kids are filthy," Levi remarked. Eren puffed his cheeks and crossed his arms. He didn't really want to stay with Levi either, but he wasn't about to protest against Erwin. The man seemed to be even more threatening than Levi.

"I'm not filthy and I'm not a kid," Eren protested. Hanji covered her mouth; laughing at Eren's cuteness. Levi turned in his chair with a napkin in his hand. He gently wiped Eren's cheek.

"Say that when you don't have food all over your face, kid," Levi retorted. Eren's green eyes melted in comparison to Levi's gray piercing eyes. They held a moderate softness at that moment, something that Eren found himself attracted to.

"He was only kidding around with you, Eren. Levi's humor is a bit more crude than others, but hopefully you can get used to it!" Hanji optimistically pointed out. Eren continued staring at Levi's face. He had high cheek bones and a very smooth jawline. It was somewhat feminine as it lacked masculine angularity.

Meanwhile, Petra was fixated on ripping the cravat off of Oluo. He was swatting her away claiming that he liked wearing it. She fumed with anger as she victoriously snatched it from his neck.

"Why can't you be yourself instead of imitating Levi-Heichou!"

"Petra, I can wear a cravat if I want to! Its not imitating anyone, so stop being such a-" Chomp. Oluo's face contorted in pain. Petra sighed as she patted his back. Hanji laughed and adjusted her glasses.

"See what I told you? He gets too riled up and he bites his tongue."

Eren had felt bad for the man, but relieved at the same time. It was a good thing he didn't finish his sentence.

* * *

After lunch, Eren found himself back under Levi's watch. He sat in the office chair while kicking his legs back and forth. Levi liked to work quietly, and he flipped through each page of information gathered while writing down notes. Levi made certain that the boy did not observe the files he was looking through. He had tucked the pictures of the boy's mother into one of the drawers in the desk as a precaution.

"Levi? How old are you?" Eren was trying to make small talk. The quietness of the room was too suffocating for him. He needed to find something to entertain him, and starting a conversation would do just that.

Levi popped his knuckles and arched his back. "I suppose that's a fair question since you told me first. I'm twenty years old," Levi replied collectively. Eren was surprised to hear such a young age from the man. He assumed you had to have been considerably older, no younger than twenty-five to join. Eren knew those were the procedures for becoming a member in the police force. Were they different at the Wings of Freedom?

"You're really young," Eren muttered. Levi closed the file folder and shifted it to the other side of the desk.

"I didn't join the way everyone else did. I was bribed into joining when I was sixteen," Levi mumbled. Eren's eyes peaked with jealousy.

"You're lucky! I want to be a member so badly!" Eren beamed. Levi's facial expression faltered slightly.

"I wouldn't call it lucky exactly," Levi closed his eyes as the memories of that dreaded day came into mind.

* * *

_The rain was unrelenting as a hooded figure trudged through the slums of the rural city. With a knife hiding behind his navy cloak, he approached the scene of a gang fight. A mist had just settled, to which only aided in masking his visibility. He would make them pay. They had no right to have hurt her._

_He swept into the ruckus with his knife and cut a man's throat. The next man received brutal slashes all across his abdomen with a final stab in the chest. The rest of the men ran away in fear, screaming about how he was a madman._

_The hooded figure searched the men's pockets and grabbed their wallets. They weren't empty handed; with a few crisp dollar bills. The man pocketed the money before he felt the presence of someone behind him._

_"You took those two men out effortlessly," The masculine voice of Erwin Smith sounded. The man did not turn around, nor speak. He stood absolutely still, despite the fairly larger man's approaching steps._

_"Unfortunately, I've just witnessed a crime and I will have to detain you."_

_At that moment the hooded figure charged at Erwin with the intent to kill. Erwin countered the man with a gun. The hooded man paused, his calculating ashen gray eyes seething at the man._

_"I don't want to shoot you, so why don't you just show your face. I like to get to know my attackers," Erwin replied casually. He didn't seem worried at all by the man who fearlessly tried to attack him. Unfortunately for Erwin, the shorter figure took the opportunity to toss off his cloak and make a run for it._

_"He's fast." Erwin paused briefly as his men finally caught up._

_"Commander Erwin, are you alright, sir?" One of his men asked. Erwin bent down to grab the soaked cloak. The fabric was thin and worn, but strangely enough, there was not a spec of blood on it. The man was careful not to leave behind evidence of his murders._

_"Send this to our new temp, Hanji Zoe. She'll be delighted to know about her first potential case. Meanwhile, I'll be pursuing the man on foot."_

_"He's armed Commander! Its dangerous!" Erwin ignored him and stiffly walked in the direction the man darted off to._

_"Did you kill them, Levi?" A sandy blonde haired man with tousled strands asked as he opened the door. Levi abruptly stepped in, not taking off his boots and went to sit on the couch. The lack of response was enough for the man, and he shut the door quietly._

_"Did someone see you?"_

_"I encountered those fucking bastards from the Wings of Freedom, but they didn't see my face, Farlan."_

_Farlan put a hand to his face. The Wings of Freedom were notorious in finding criminals no matter what leads they had. The taller man walked over to the bedroom where a red headed girl was sleeping and knocked loudly._

_"Isabel! Wake up, we need to go." Levi stared at him questionably. Farlan's expression was that of worry._

_"What is it, Farlan? Did Big brother get hurt? So help me I'll-"_

_"Shut up, stupid. I'm fine," Levi replied. The younger girl, around the age of fourteen pouted childishly before she tackled him. Tears were streaming out of her eyes as Levi awkwardly brushed her hair from her face._

_"Isabel, cut it out. We have to get out of here fast. Levi met up with the Wings of Freedom." Chills ran up her spine as she stared at Levi with huge eyes._

_"Y-You didn't right..."_

_"I saw the green cloak with the insignia, Isabel. It was the real deal," Levi stiffened before he rushed to his room to gather his bags. Farlan had already picked up a suitcase he had prepared for in advance. Isabel rushed to get hers._

_"If they mess with us, they've got another thing coming!" She pumped her fist into the air with confidence. Levi returned and was currently going through the supply closet; he nodded to Farlan. However, as soon as they opened the door, they were met with steel blue eyes._

_Farlan's face paled as he tried to keep it natural. Levi, sensing the danger, decided their best bet would be for him to hide while they divert the man away. He went to hide in the closet, for it was the closest space he could squeeze into._

_"Hello, I was wondering if you saw a man with dark hair, notably short... Wearing clothes similar to you?" Erwin questioned, his thick eyebrows remaining still. Farlan gulped deeply. How could he hide that?_

_"I haven't seen anyone here that fits that description," Farlan said slowly. The taller man's eyes stayed forcefully on his own. Isabel peered over at the man, her eyes burning with curiosity._

_"Hello mister! My brother saw no one of the sort! Good day to you," She aimed to shut the door, but Erwin's foot prevented its close._

_"You might as well come out, unless you want me to take these two back with me for crimes I'm sure they've committed," Erwin called out. His eyes were fixed on the supply closet. Farlan gritted his teeth and Isabel looked at the man with desperation._

_"P-Please don't! He didn't-" Isabel turned her head back in horror._

_A small creak could be heard as Levi stepped out from the closet. He was glaring with pure anger at Erwin as he stormed over to the door. Erwin's lips twitched into a smile._

_"Good, you finally decided to make an appearance."_

_"What do you want?" Levi spat, trying to contain his anger. Erwin glanced over the boy's figure._

_"I saw you murder people, and I'm here to deliver justice," Erwin paused. Isabel felt tears pricking her eyes. Farlan shifted his glance to Levi, panic lacing his worried eyes._

_"What's your name?" Erwin asked the boy. Levi remained silent. His fists were clenched tightly and his nails dug into his palms. Erwin's eyebrows furrowed and he forced the door open._

_"I surely hope you consider telling me, or I can take all three of you with me. I don't think the criminal and law system would be very lenient on either of you." Erwin's hands were gripping his gun carefully. _

_"Just tell him, big brother." Isabel pleaded. Levi stared at her in shock. This man would probably trick them and turn them in regardless. He bit his lip before opening his mouth._

_"Levi. Are you fucking happy now?" Erwin walked into the room cautiously. He walked over to the couch and casually took a seat._

_"As happy as I could ever be, Levi," the name rolled of Erwin's tongue flatly. Levi squinted his eyes at the man._

_"Judging at how you're looking at me. You're trying to find the best way to kill me and run off. Am I correct?" Erwin was spot on and Levi detested him copiously. Erwin took their silence into consideration. He toyed with his gun lazily, almost as if he were teasing the trio. _

_"I'd like to strike a deal with you, Levi. If you join the Wings of Freedom, I'll clear your record and your friends' records too." Erwin calmly proposed. Their eyes lit up in surprise. A clean slate? They wouldn't have to be so fearful of the Military Police treading behind them on every move they made._

_"Why do you want me, shitty eyebrows?" At that response, Erwin let out a chuckle. He stretched onto the sofa trying to get comfortable._

_"I know you don't kill for the satisfaction of the sport, but I've been looking for someone who can set their humanity aside for a higher objective. Besides, who could help the Wings of Freedom solve criminal cases faster than an experienced thug himself?" Levi cringed at the thought of being called a thug. He did things out of the protection of others. Erwin sighed before standing up once more._

_"I'll supply you three with an apartment and help the other two find sufficient jobs, along with clearing your record. You would have to be a complete idiot to pass this opportunity up," Erwin finished his proposition and had his hand out. Farlan nodded to Isabel who gave Levi her best pleading puppy eyes. Levi was skeptical of the offer; it sounded too good to be true._

_Regardless, Levi walked over to the taller man. He grabbed the hand firmly and shook it._

_"Its a deal."_

* * *

"Even if you find it to be unlucky, I'd still think its the coolest job ever!" Eren snapped Levi out of his thoughts. The raven haired man brought his eyes to the picture frame on his desk. The wooden frame had the words, "In Remembrance" engraved on the bottom.

"Who are they?" Eren asked; suddenly behind Levi. Levi jolted back and calmly covered up his notes about the case. How could he have let his guard down?

Taking a breath and trying to act as calm as he could, he turned in his chair. Focusing on Eren, Levi could feel the curiosity bubbling in the boy's posture. He could tell the boy to mind his own "fucking business", but Levi was having a pretty damn awful day. Why not comply to some needy child's demands to top it off? Perhaps telling him about himself would allow the boy to open up to him sooner and he might find a new lead on the case.

Levi grabbed the frame and brought it closer to Eren as an indication that he could hold it. Eren felt the cool wood and read the words.

"That's a picture of my friends and me. The man on the left was named Farlan Church. The girl on the other side, her name was Isabel Magnolia. We lived together for a while," Levi explained. Eren could tell by the way Levi answered him that something had happened. Something utterly bad.

"Where are they now?" Eren's small fingers brushed up against the words, _"In Remembrance"_.

"They went missing shortly after I started working here. I haven't seen them since." It was a lie, but for good reason. Levi couldn't tell the boy that he had went on a search and rescue mission with Erwin and that he found his friend's bodies dumped in a shallow creek. There was no struggle as evidence proved that they were dead before being thrown in; and there was no blood. Just two dead bodies of the people he loved, lying there waiting. Waiting for him to discover them.

Levi rubbed his forehead. He really did not need to remember. He could feel another headache forming. However, there was something bothering him about the memories.

_Too young. No struggle. No blood. Dead._

Eren handed the picture back to him, which he reluctantly accepted back. He placed it neatly back onto his desk with his face becoming grim.

"Are you alright, Levi?" Eren asked as he instinctively placed a hand on the older man's forehead. Levi didn't respond immediately, but as soon as he did he grabbed the boy's hand. He stared at the small cuts and scrapes that still existed from the night before. This boy, Eren. In less than a full day, he already had the shorter male's mind spinning. Levi could sense something foreboding about the whole situation.

"When I'm sad, I like to have something to cheer me up," Eren dug into his pocket and pulled out a piece of wrapped paper. He unfolded it to reveal a chocolate chip cookie. Eren broke the cookie in half and handed part of it to Levi.

"I hope this makes you feel better," Eren offered a genuine smile and Levi stared in complete shock. He allowed a small smile to replace his otherwise saddening visage and he took the cookie. The two both ate on it in silence, enjoying the sweet taste of the desert.

Once finished, Levi grabbed his pen and returned to his work.

"Sit down for a little longer, brat while I finish. We'll be leaving shortly so I can take you to get some fucking clothes." This boy, Eren. In less than a full day, he already had the shorter male's mind spinning. Levi could sense something foreboding about the whole situation.

He needed to talk to Erwin, but he also needed to collect his thoughts. He'd save the conversation for tomorrow. Besides, now that he had to take care of some stupid brat, he would have to make sure the kid was wearing proper clothes. Not to mention, he would have to ask Erwin to help him enroll the kid in school.

* * *

**For those of you who are curious, Isabel Magnolia and Farlan Church are not OCs. They're characters from the manga spin-off called: _A Choice With no Regrets,_ featuring Levi's back-story! c: You should read it, it's really good!**

**Also, thanks for reading, and as always, thank you for the support! It truly means a lot to me!**

**Until next week!**


	4. The Odd Occurrence

**Welcome back to the story! How have your weeks been? c: My goal is to finish 3 chapters a week so that way I always have content in advance.  
Unfortunately, I burnt my hand trying to fix my stove, as the burner would not turn off no matter what I tried. xD I might be delayed in the future, but luckily for you, Ch. 5 is already written, so expect a chapter next week! **

**Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! It means so much to me!**

**Summary of Previous Chapter**: Erwin and the group in Levi's office decide that it would be best to keep the case Levi's on a secret from Eren. The group minus Erwin have lunch and afterwards, Eren is back with Levi in his office. Levi's back-story was elaborated on and his friends who went missing were found dead in a creek. Eren tries to cheer the man up by splitting his cookie, to which Levi decides it's time to take the boy shopping for clothes.

**Sought After Revelations**

**Chapter 4: The Odd Occurrence**

Levi gathered his belongings quietly. His mind was still shaken up from what had dawned on him minutes ago. It would not hurt to draw conclusions that the incidents were similar; it would be a lead that Levi could investigate.

_"It's your job to be skeptical, but at the same time, it's also important to keep an open mind. Wouldn't you agree?" _Erwin's words came cascading down Levi's thought process like a ship fighting against the current. Determination. Always trust your intuition, it will never let you down.

"Let's go, brat. I don't want to be out all night," Levi replied as he stuffed Carla Jaeger's file into his bag. Erwin had said that it was mandatory to keep your current case with you at all times, should you stumble upon a lead. Levi stifled a chuckle. Erwin was such a free-thinker and did not conform to the standard rules and procedures.

"We don't have to go shopping, Levi... I'm fine with the clothes I have," Eren sighed. Levi's attention was granted to Eren before he walked over to the child. Levi tugged off the green cloak he lent to Eren and began to touch the boy's shirt.

"I don't like jokes, you little shit. Is this your only shirt? It's fucking filthy," Levi was feeling antsy over the stains he could see on the fabric. He hated grime, it absolutely angered him. The fact that Eren had taken a shower, _cleaned himself_, only to put his dirty clothes back on, pissed Levi off to no end.

"These shoes too, they're so worn out. You're going to need a new wardrobe if you'll be staying with me."

"I don't need you to buy me anything! You've done enough!" Eren fumed. He really did not want this man he had just met, that was granted custody over him, to be buying him things. He already felt guilty for Levi buying him lunch. He could only imagine the sinking feeling in his chest if the man bought him clothes. He would be in so much debt.

"Honestly, you must have the smallest fucking brain on the planet. Kids like you would be excited to be getting some new clothes. Just suck it up, go find some damn clothes you like, and let me buy them." He had set Levi off. He could see how his pale face was reddening; radiating with anger. Eren bit his lip deciding that his best option would be to keep quiet.

The two made their way to the reception in complete silence. Just as how Eren saw her in the morning, Petra was busy fumbling around the reception desk. She grinned happily at the two and was grabbing her bags. Eren tilted his head, to which Levi exhaled softly.

"I'm not good with shopping, so I invited Petra and her fiance to join us." Petra had pulled out her cell phone, obviously looking at the camera, and fixing her hair. She then skipped over to the two joyfully.

"Oluo should be here in a minute. He was in a meeting with Eld," Petra was fumbling in her purse while Levi curtly nodded. Petra pulled out her keys that contained several key-chains. Eren was astounded with how many fitted on the small ring that banded them together.

"I like to collect key-chains," Petra giggled childishly. Eren laughed with her, finding that she was pretty quirky.

"That brat better not be hitting on my Petra," came the voice filled with sass, Oluo. Petra turned around and slapped him gently. A smile was still plastered on her face.

"And if he was? He's a lot more sweeter than you," she teased. Oluo's eyes practically shot out of his sockets. He was intent on proving her wrong. He twirled her around and dipped her down.

"He might be sweeter, but I'm far more romanti-" Chomp. Oluo whimpered painfully as he put Petra back on her feet. She sighed sympathetically and kissed his cheek. Levi was too busy messing around with his phone to notice the two's antics. Eren brushed against the raven haired man in an effort to gain his attention.

"What are you doing, Levi?" Eren asked innocently. Levi quickly finished toying around with his phone and put it back into his pockets. He stroked the boy's hair absentmindedly.

"I was helping Erwin make shitty reservations for a nice restaurant after we go shopping. Which means, we'll have to buy you some appropriate clothing for the occasion as well," Levi replied confidently. Eren deadpanned; he could feel the knot in his stomach grow.

Meanwhile, Petra and Oluo were gawking at Levi as if he was a piece of candy.

"Did he just-" Petra was cut off by Oluo. "He can be affectionate?!" It came out a little too loud and Petra could feel the blush seeping its way on their cheeks. She grabbed his hand and they ran towards the exit.

"We'll see you guys at the mall!"

* * *

Once they had all arrived at the mall, Eren could feel suspicious gazes all around him. The strangers were already judging him, and Eren found his hand reaching for Levi's. Levi's ashen gray eyes stared at the boy, automatically recognizing his insecurity. It was strange how the boy was thirteen, yet he acted similar to a ten year old.

Levi reluctantly gripped Eren's hand tightly in a way of comfort. Those large, innocent teal eyes were staring at him. Levi felt an anxious blush creep onto his cheeks. Eren's eyes made him feel slightly on the edge, but at the same time relaxed. He had only just met the boy the night before and it was shocking to know that the child's appearance had such an impact on him.

"What store would you like to check out first?" Petra asked Eren. The boy found his eyes still locked on Levi's stern and cold ones. The adult of short stature decided to answer for him.

"If you know any stores that carry what teenagers his age like to wear, then be my guest," Levi remarked. Oh, how he hated shopping. The back of his neck was itching from all the people in the area. How filthy most of them were.

"We can go by Krista Lenz. They might carry clothes for boys..." Petra rambled off as her and Oluo showed the way for the two boys. They found the fashion store remotely quickly. The glass windows were covered with mannequins showcasing the current season's trends. The floors were wooden and the store was spacious.

Levi let out a groan when he saw all the people. Petra released a small smile and they found themselves in the appropriate section. Eren stared at all the clothes; from jeans to tops. Levi rubbed the bridge of his nose and tried to mask another groan. He was getting a headache from all the loud noises.

"May I help you with something?" A short, noticeably young girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, had asked the group. She smiled at them kindly. Levi noticed her name tag and saw that her name was Historia Reiss. Reiss. As in the daughter of the wealthy man who ran an organization that did its best to find cures for future and past pandemics; _L__od Reiss's Foundation for Humanity_.

"You seem to know style. What do boys your age wear?" Petra had asked politely. Historia began selecting items from the racks. She picked out several pairs of jeans, plenty of colorful shirts, and a green hoodie. She also went to pick out two pairs of shoes and even accessories.

Eren's eyes were plastered with worry as she continued to rack up several more items into the arm's of Levi's. He had released Levi's hand quite a while ago, but his anxiousness was growing by the minute. Levi must have sensed his concern.

"Don't worry about it, brat. I think you forget that I work a job that pays pretty fucking well."

"S-Still... That's too much," Eren weakly replied. Levi rolled his eyes and prompted Historia to stop. She didn't realize that she put so many piles of clothes on the man and she quickly apologized.

"It's not a problem, but I'd like for him to try on an outfit," he paused briefly. "If its possible, could he keep the outfit on?" Historia glanced at Eren, before she nodded quickly. She could tell that the boy was in dire need of new clothing. Who was she to deny a fashion emergency?

Eren walked into one of the dressing rooms with a pair of jeans and an assortment of different colored shirts. He took the opportunity to read the price tags. He slumped down on the bench in utter horror. With the amount of clothes Levi was intent on buying, Eren was sure he would never be able to pay the man back. But Levi insisted because Eren had no other clothes.

He felt a little fuzzy and warm that someone showed enough compassion to buy him things and not expect anything in return. Things had been rough for him since his mother died. When she was alive, he saw the kindness in people, but when she died, all he saw was corruption. People would only be nice to people for a reason.

Eren was currently trying to figure out Levi's generosity.

Eren undressed himself until he was in his boxers. He took the time to stare at his barren form in the mirror. He was small, far too small. The wicked cuts and bruises that adorned his body made him feel sick as they did earlier in the morning. His chocolate swirl brown hair was a mess. He lowered his shoulders in disgust. Were people staring at him because they thought he was abused? Were those glances not of judgment but of concern?

He slipped on the dark pair of jeans that hugged his hips comfortably. They were a little stiff, but he knew after washing them enough they would soften. His focus was brought to the different shirts there. The colors of red, blue, yellow, orange, white and green were present. What would match its best with the green hoodie picked out?

Ultimately, Eren chose white. He put on his new black lowtoppies shoes and put on the hoodie graciously. He observed himself in the mirror once more. He smiled a weak, happy smile and turned around to get a view from every angle. He thought he looked good. However, something drastically caught his attention.

He peered closer to the mirror, studying his features more closely. He searched for the cuts and bruises that were there moments ago.

They weren't there anymore.

Eren tilted his head as his face was now flawless. The boy deduced it to good luck and grabbed the other shirts and his other clothes. He opened the door and walked out carefully, beaming brightly at everyone.

Petra clapped her hands excitedly and commented how good Eren looked. He blushed shyly and thanked her. Oluo offered the kid a smirk and some cocky comment about how he was a brat. It was now Levi's turn to observe. His arms were crossed as he leaned against one of the supporting pillars in the building.

Those cold ashen eyes looked at Eren from head to toe. He felt his heart rush in exhilarating excitement at the gaze. It was strange, he shouldn't have felt that way, and he knew that. His eyes had met the brilliantly green orbs before his eyes lit up in alarm.

"Eren, where did that bruise go?" Levi asked. The more he thought about it, the boy's skin looked absolutely radiant. There wasn't a single scratch on his face as there had been before he went into the dressing room. Eren smiled brightly at the man, oblivious to his immediate concern.

"It was there when I was changing, but when I looked back into the mirror, it was gone! I'm kind of glad though.. I really didn't like being looked at all strange when we first came in," Eren reflected. The bruise that was on Eren's cheek had been dark and huge. It couldn't have dissipated into thin air. Levi would have to ask Hanji to observe the boy later.

He felt a sudden vibration against his thigh. He reached into his pockets and pulled out his phone. It was a call from Hanji and Levi picked it up quickly.

"What do you want, shitty four eyes?" At that, Eren snickered at the nickname Levi had produced. Levi rolled his eyes once more before he gave a glance to Petra, who nodded agreeingly. He handed her his wallet and shrugged to the register. Petra grabbed Eren and Oluo to go pay for the clothes.

"How's your little shopping trip?" He could hear how she was erratic and exciting. It annoyed him greatly.

"Its going well, but there's something... I need to ask you for a favor. And before you start your little fucking rant about how strange it would be for me to ask you, let me finish." He didn't hear a response, which indicated he could proceed.

"You remember seeing that fucking ugly bruise on Eren, right?"

"Of course. I tried to act normally around him, since we deal with abuse cases from here and there..."

"So I'm not just imagining it then."

"What? What's wrong, Levi?"

"That shitty bruise is gone, Hanji." More silence. He assumed Hanji was already fumbling through her medical books to find an answer.

"That doesn't make sense. It would take a good week before it would have completely vanished. T-That's just... Abnormal." She replied, her voice cracking in awe. Levi could hear the brief sound of her turning a page.

"So, I want you to run some tests on the brat. Nothing cruel and unusual, just a blood test or whatever you do in that office of yours." He imagined that Hanji nodded. He had completely forgotten that Hanji had phoned him first, and he mentally slapped his face.

"Oi, why did you call me, four eyes?" Hanji let out a brilliant psychopathic laugh.

"Erwin said he managed to get the reservations for all of us to eat at Wall Maria at seven."

"That's not a a fancy restaurant..."

"No, but Erwin thought it would be more comforting for Eren," Hanji replied. Levi was aware that Wall Maria was a noisy restaurant for family and friends. Their food was outstanding, but the atmosphere wasn't much for Levi's taste.

"Oh! Don't forget to dress casual, Levi! It's not business formal, and we want the restaurant to be as natural as can be!" Hanji pipped up before she hung up the phone abruptly. Levi swore a thousand words. He trudged over to Petra.

"We're going to Wall Maria tonight at seven." At the sound of that, Eren was jumping up and down erratically. Levi tried his best to keep his face impassive and firm, but it was becoming harder by the second.

"I hear that's the coolest restaurant in Shiganshina! Are we really going there?"

Petra had handed Levi the bags of Eren's clothes along with his wallet, which he grudgingly took. He hastily made his way out of the crowded store before he heard Historia wishing them a great evening. It was then that Levi decided to answer the overexcited brat.

"We're going there after you and I head home. Petra and Oluo will meet up with us there. So go get in the car."

Petra waved kindly to Eren and Oluo hurried into the driver seat. "We'll see you soon!"

* * *

The drive back to Levi's home was initially the same as it was that morning. Eren continued to stare out of the window, while Levi focused on the road. However, Eren felt his head snapping back to the man with the undercut, with a big grin.

"Thank you for the clothes," he said gratefully. Levi was still focusing on the road, but he nodded in affirmation. Eren found his hands clasped around his seat belt. He found the silence this time to be strange. He needed to start a conversation, but his mind was blank.

"What's your favorite color?" Eren asked, hoping that would kick start a conversation. Levi seemed the same, but his lips twitched open carefully.

"You just don't know when to shut up, do you, brat?" He turned his head to stare at Eren's eyes. A small smile found its way on his lips.

"My favorite color is green since you're so curious." Eren tilted his head. Why was Levi smiling like that? However, the answer had made the boy smile as well.

"Oh! That's cool! My favorite color is maroon." At that response, Levi frowned.

"You could have gotten a red hoodie instead of a green one, then," but Eren's smile grew prouder.

"No way! I want to get the Wings of Freedom emblem imprinted on this jacket! It would be as though I'm wearing your cloak!" Levi took one hand off the wheel and punched the boy's arm lightly. Eren arched back in slight shock. His fear vanished once he saw the grin on Levi's face.

"You're a kid," Levi commented and the car pulled up into the driveway. Eren unbuckled his seat belt as did Levi. The raven haired male went to the trunk and grabbed the bags. He handed a few bags to Eren, who accepted them with ease. They walked up to the door, Levi put his keys into the lock, and it opened.

Levi walked speedily towards the living room and deposited his set of bags. Glancing at the clock on the wall, it read 6:30. Shit. Levi sprinted towards his bedroom to get ready. His door slammed shut quickly.

"Eren Jaeger, make sure you're presentable! You can wear what you want, but tidy that fucking hair of yours!" Eren stuck his tongue out at the door and rolled his eyes. Levi was starting to act like a mother hen. The brunette walked into the guest bathroom to comb his hair. Luckily, his locks weren't nearly as rebellious as they were this morning. He once again found himself staring at his reflection. His fingers caressed his cheek, the cheek where the ugly bruise had been.

"It's strange... I can't believe its gone."

It wasn't even five minutes before Levi came out from his bedroom looking as dazzling as ever. Eren's young eyes stared in awe. He could sense the drool beginning to pool from his lips.

Levi was dressed in conforming dark jeans that led down to his black converse . He wore a pale blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to reveal a black leather watch. His cravat was still placed elegantly on his neck. His hair was slicked and freshly combed. Levi was a speed demon at freshening up.

"Are you ready brat? I don't like being late."

"I'm ready. You look.. uh.. great," Eren fumbled with his words. His cheeks were tinged with red. Levi nodded thanks and grabbed his car keys.

"You don't look half bad either, Eren."

Eren stood still in the house with his cheeks growing redder.

"Oi, fucking brat! I just told you I don't want to be late. Get your ass in the car now!"

Eren happily obliged.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter seems a bit shorter! Nevertheless, I didn't wa****nt to make it too long because the next chapter will focus on the rest of the dinner and afterwards. **

**I hope you've enjoyed regardless! c: Thanks for reading!**

**See you next week! **


	5. A Hazy Recollection

**Welcome back! I'd like to thank you all once again for the favorites, follows, and reviews! It means the world to me! Thank you!**

**Also, last week we hit 1000+ views! That means so much to me! Thank you for all the support guys, it keeps me focused on writing. (Which I have been neglecting to do. Chapter 6 is still in progress as of now, because its kind of at a stalemate. I'm only halfway there with finishing it and making sure I'm covering something on my plot map.) But thank you guys again!**

**Ps: I'm glad the Summary is helpful to some of you! You can forget a lot in a week, so a nice refresher is always needed!**

**Summary of Previous Chapter**: Levi, Eren, Petra, and Oluo go shopping at Krista Lenz. Levi ends up purchasing a whole wardrobe for Eren. While Eren tried on the outfit he would be wearing for the night, he realizes that his injuries from the day before have mysteriously healed. Levi became puzzled and was going to let Hanji take a look at Eren the following day. Hanji informs Levi that Erwin reserved seats for them at the kid friendly restaurant, Wall Maria.

**Sought After Revelations**

**Chapter 5: A Hazy Recollection**

Erwin had already made reservations and checked into Wall Maria. He was currently sitting at his table when Oluo and Petra scurried in. Petra was wearing a plaid miniskirt with a white blouse and a cardigan. Oluo was wearing his business pants and a casual t-shirt.

"You two arrived early," Erwin remarked while observing the menu. The couple had taken their seats, which were next to Erwin.

"We don't live too far from the mall, so it wasn't time consuming," Oluo chuckled and Petra elbowed him in the gut. He grunted before placing a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"That's my little devil." Erwin didn't seem to pay attention to their loving banters. Perhaps he was used to hearing it enough. He was simply waiting for the wedding invitation.

"I don't know if Levi will be here on time. It was pretty late when we left, and from where he lives..."

Erwin, who now had his soda that the waitress had graciously brought to him, took a sip before eyeing her carefully.

"Levi's never been late a day in his life. The person we should be worrying about is Hanji." The group chuckled and the couple ordered their drinks. The waiter would be back by seven to ask for what they wanted to dine on.

* * *

The ride to the restaurant had been horrific for Eren. Forget getting beaten to death by thugs; driving with a panicked Levi was far worse. The man was furiously speeding down the highways, running stop signs and passing red lights. It was unbelievable that he didn't manage to get a ticket.

Levi kept a constant watch for the clock. It was 6:56 by the time he parked into Wall Maria's parking lot. He was cursing under his breath inaudibly. Eren's green eyes were filled with pure concern and shock.

"Get out, brat," Levi rasped, already out of the vehicle. His hand rested on top of the hood and he watched Eren with calculating eyes.

"We have four minutes to get in there before we're fucking late. Let's go." Eren had shut his door and was whisked away by a frazzled Levi.

The shorter intimidating man and his guest were kindly accepted into the restaurant. The two made their way to Erwin's reserved table and they took their seats, at exactly 7:00.

"Pefectly on time, like usual," Erwin chuckled. Eren still looked panicked, but Levi's composure had calmed substantially. The waiter had returned at the proper time to take their orders. Hanji was typically late, but Erwin would be ordering for her, like usual.

Eren stared at the menu incrediously. He wasn't sure what to pick from the diverse arrangements of food. Erwin nudged the brunette gently.

"You can have anything you want, and then some. It's on me tonight." Eren nodded in a genuine thanks and presumed to figure out what he wanted to eat.

"I'll have a cheeseburger with curly fries, and for my late guest, a turkey melt, no tomato," Erwin told the waiter. Eren thought it had sounded good, but he would wait for what everyone else would order. Next was Petra's turn.

"I'll have a French salad with chicken," She smiled politely at the man.

"I'll take your crispy chicken tenders, with extra honey mustard and regular fries," Oluo chuckled. Petra muttered something about him being so childish. Levi hadn't even bothered looking at the menu.

"Do you have chai tea?"

"We certainly do, would you like that?"

"Yes, but hold the milk, and I'll take your vegetable medley with rice and chicken," Levi finished. The waiter nodded and all eyes were on Eren. The boy nervously stared at the menu.

"I-I still don't know-" Levi stared at him crudely.

"There's no more time. Make a decision, brat." The waiter had his pen ready to write. Eren gulped and decided upon his answer.

"I-I'd like a chicken tenders, with ranch and curly fries, please. A-And c-chai tea with milk and sugar." Eren squeaked out. The man smiled, finished writing the order, and walked away. Levi put his elbows on the table and turned his head to Eren.

"I didn't think you were the tea type, brat." Eren shifted his gaze to everyone else within the restaurant. The atmosphere was full of carefree chatter; friendly and vibrant. Eren really enjoyed the vibe that he received from the place. There was soft music playing in the background of trending songs, and the booths were colorful, but not too harsh on the eyes as well.

"How has your day been, Eren?" Erwin asked. His steel blue eyes had met the brunette's innocently green ones. The waiter had returned with their teas, and Levi sorted who's was who. Eren took a sip of his sweetened beverage.

"It has been really fun today. It was nice to see the Wings of Freedom today too. I really-"

"Sorry! So Sorry! I'm so late!" Hanji came running towards her group of accomplices. Levi rolled his eyes for the millionth time today. The last thing he needed was loudmouth Hanji at such a late hour. He inwardly sighed and gripped the rim of his tea cup.

"Levi... Why do you hold it funny? There's a handle." The table became eerily quiet. Eren, at that point, regretted asking such a question.

"L-Levi..." Petra could see the annoyed twitch from Levi's thin eyebrows that the situation would not end well. Levi had to remind himself that Eren was still a child. He had just met the man, and he didn't know Levi's quirks. It would be unfair to get angry with him over an innocent question.

"I had bought this tea set when I was younger. I worked extremely hard, doing any odd jobs... When I finally had gotten it, I went to take a drink my tea... the handle had broken and consequently, it made a mess." It was another reason Levi liked to be prepared. He wouldn't speak of how traumatic it had felt to have ruined the complete tea set the day he purchased it. It was a constant reminder that life loathed him, yet it kept him alive to torment him further.

"O-Oh... I'm sorry to hear that," Eren mumbled, to which the tension at the booth lessened. Levi unconsciously found himself stroking the boy's hair again. An action that Petra, Oluo, and even Hanji stared in shock.

"Are you alrigh-"

"Your orders are all ready! Sorry for the wait!" The waiter set the plates down at each respective person. Eren gave the man a giant thank you and began to dig into his chicken tenders. His mouth was watering as he remembered that this was the second meal that had tasted like heaven to him.

Levi observed the forks the had provided with a judging eye. Just to be safe, he pulled out his own fork and began prodding at his food.

"I swear shorty, you're always so concerned about germs! A lot of them are helpful!" Hanji nearly smacked Erwin in the face when she tried stretching her arms to emphasize how many. Levi sent a death glare to the woman in the glasses who seemed unfazed by it.

"I don't trust their cleanliness. Hell, I'm doubting if this food is safe on this plate."

"Levi, I'm sure it's fine. Now be a big boy and eat your vegetables!" Hanji squawked, causing the table to exchange in a small banter of laughter. Levi's head lowered slowly.

"Unless you want me to rip out your vocal chords one by one, I suggest you stop your shitty laughter." Chills ran down Eren's spine and he took heed to Levi's threats. However, the rest of the table only continued to laugh harder. Oluo had bitten his tongue during the ordeal, and despite the pain he frivolously laughed until his heart was content.

Levi sighed loudly. So much for a peaceful dinner. He did notice a fearful Eren who resumed eating his chicken tenders without a word. Life simply wasn't fair. His stupid friends, his stupid, yet oddly accepting friends who worked alongside him. The way he secretly liked it.

"My shitty friends..." Levi mumbled.

"Is that your term of endearment for us? Oh, Levi! I'm so happy you've accepted us!" Hanji clasped her hands together in pure happiness. Eren basically thought she was nuts.

"It actually is, shitty four eyes." Levi sat down his cup of tea and began to eat his meal with dignity. Erwin had finished his cheeseburger and was now resting his hands underneath his chin.

"Were you enrolled at a school Eren?" Those beautiful aquamarine eyes stared at Erwin for a moment before blinking.

"I was going to a school, but I haven't been for a while," Eren answered. Erwin nodded, and let a yawn escape him.

"There's this school called Scouting Legion Secondary School, does that sound familiar?" Once Erwin said that, Eren was jumping out of his seat. His small hands gripped the table and his mouth opened wide.

"That's the best school in Shiganshina! Does that mean I'm going there?" Eren asked, practically impatient for Erwin's answer.

"Its also the school that most of my colleagues graduated from, and so long as its cleared with Levi. He is your caretaker from now on," Erwin shot a glance at Levi, who wasn't even really paying them attention. He was lost in his own thoughts. Eren stared at Levi with an expression of worry. What if Levi didn't approve?

"I don't have a problem with it. It's pretty close to where I live anyway."

"Then it's decided. Next week you'll be a proud student at Scouting Legion Secondary School."

Eren's eyes lit up with excitement and he pumped both his fists into the air. That was, until he saw everyone staring at him. He humbly took his seat while saying a polite thanks to everyone.

"He sure is a wild brat. Maybe he needs his vaccinations," Oluo joked. Hanji adjusted her glasses carefully and her smile had faded. This was the perfect time for that favor Levi wanted.

"That's right. Why don't you let me give you a check up tomorrow, Eren? Just to be sure you're up to date on your vaccinations and that you're healthy." Eren nodded, not sensing the curious glance Erwin was giving to the woman beside him.

That was when Eren tugged on Levi's sleeve. The raven haired man quirked an eyebrow and stared at him once more.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Eren said in a hushed tone. Levi paled considerably. Did Eren not know how filthy, disgusting, and repulsive public restrooms were? He would be giving Levi a heart attack just knowing that Eren had went into one of those horrid places.

"Sounds like a good idea, brat. I'll take you." It wasn't Levi who had said it. Oluo was pushing out of his chair and stood up on his feet. Levi's hands were slightly twitching from the question Eren had asked. The boy; however jumped out of his seat to follow Oluo out to the restroom.

For a moment, the table was silent until Erwin decided to speak up.

"Hanji, we have never allowed check ups at our workplace. Why were you offering Eren?" At that, he could see the tension in both Levi and Hanji's face increase. Petra had a feeling she was aware of what the topic was about.

"You saw it, didn't you, Erwin?" Levi began. One of Erwin's eyebrows tilted up as his pale blue eyes were transfixed on the shorter man. Levi took another sip of his tea; his gaze meeting Erwin's.

"Are you talking about Eren's face? I thought you had Petra cover up the wounds with makeup," Erwin answered. Hanji shook her head with a grim expression. Erwin paused before drinking his soda through his straw.

"When I had called Levi to tell him the change of plans, he told me that Eren's wounds were gone. It was as if they healed instantaneously," Hanji's fingers were laced. Erwin placed his right hand up to his chin; lost in thought.

"That's peculiar. I can see why you would want to investigate him yourself." Levi had finished his cup of tea and was now staring at his empty plate. The meal had been delicious, but Levi wasn't exactly thinking about such things.

"There's also something else I need to discuss with you. Do you think we can gain custody of _their_ bodies?"

Erwin knew what he meant. He stared at Levi's eyes as they were filled with a fire. Hanji had leaned in, and Petra was obviously confused. Levi began to whisper to Erwin.

"It dawned on me. Their case was unsolved, but we couldn't do anything because they had somehow registered their bodies for science without my knowledge."

"Are you inferring that their deaths may be linked?" Erwin's lips were in a forceful straight line. The man could tell that Levi was feeling pretty angered about the topic in general. Levi had made it clear that he would not talk about his past life since his friends had passed away.

"That's what I'm fucking saying, Erwin. It could be coincidence, and I fucking hope it is, but it's a lead that I'm willing to follow." Erwin exhaled his held breath calmly. Levi was getting worked up, but he nodded in affirmation.

"I can see if they will allow us to have Hanji study their bodies, if that's how you feel. I can't make any promises,though. Tell me, if their deaths are correlated with Mrs. Jaeger's, what do we have going on?"

"Hell if I know, shitty eyebrows." At that moment, Eren and Oluo had returned. They would have to keep their discussion on tight wraps from there on. Levi knew he would have to speak with Erwin tomorrow morning. Erwin was aware that he would have to investigate the policies that involved people's bodies who were donated.

"Everything oka-" Oluo was cut off.

"Are you ready for dessert?" The waitress with short blond hair that was parted to the side and in a bun had asked. Her eyes were as blue as Erwin's, and could quite possibly be more intense. Eren noticed how pronounced her nose was in comparison to her docile features, but he didn't find that it made her look ugly. If anything, he thought she was particularly pretty. She looked around his age at least.

Erwin ordered six slices of their chocolate fudge cream cake. Eren was busy reading the name tag that the woman was wearing. Annie Leonhart. The girl had written down the order and her eyes had met with Eren's. For a brief moment she looked surprised, but then her usual calm and careless expression took form. She carefully walked away, with her writing pad clutched to her chest.

Their meal continued joyfully for the remainder of the night. Eren felt at peace with the people he had just met today. While they were a quirky and strange bunch, they did mean business.

* * *

The car ride back to Levi's home was far from its standard muted atmosphere. Eren had begged the man to turn on the radio, to which, after ten minutes, he complied. The music had stopped the boy's mouth from running, which was quite a relief. Levi was almost certain he would not be able to handle the brunette for however long he was staying with him.

_"He'll help me solve the case, that's the only reason he's with me," _Levi mentally thought. Then again, maybe it wouldn't be so bad having company in his quite considerably lonely home. The only reason he had a guest bedroom was for Hanji, as she would bring her cases to discuss with Levi. Since she had been promoted to their main medical examiner, she rarely came over.

The two males walked back into Levi's home and began to rummage through Eren's new clothes. Levi claimed that every last outfit had to be washed if they were going to be hung in Eren's bedroom. He did not want to risk the chance of the articles of clothing containing filth. That was especially so, with the undergarments.

"What do I sleep in tonight?" Eren asked, since he was now stripped in his boxers. Levi moved part of his fringe behind his ears in order to address the needy child.

"Do you need shitty pajamas to sleep in, brat? You sleep in your boxers." Levi chided. How old was this kid really? Levi had finished putting the colors into the washing machine. He would probably be up all night trying to get such a common task completed. Eren shifted on his feet uneasily.

Eren was scrawny. The mere sight of Eren's rib cage caused the muscular man's heart to pang in sorrow. Levi went back to his bedroom and reemerged with an over sized t-shirt. Eren muttered thanks and slipped it on. It covered his boxes and acted like a three quarter inch sleeved shirt. It swayed loosely as Eren began to spin around.

"Thanks, sir."

"How many times have I told you? Just call me Levi, brat."

"Sorry."

* * *

The candles flickered their dim lights in the dark living room. The bright pale walls were now the color of fresh honey sparkling in the sunlight. The furniture were darkened black figures that lacked their ordinary details. It was quiet, a peaceful quiet after a long and hectic evening.

It was roughly an hour after midnight when Levi had finished his routine. He was currently dozing off on the couch with a book propped open. His head slouched towards the arm of the love seat slowly. He was losing the battle of staying awake. It was a shame because he was close to finishing his novel too.

Eren was tossing and turning in his bed. The blankets were exceptionally soft and smelled of crisp cleanliness. Accompanied by the restless behavior was the soft snores coming from the brunette along with a trail of drool. He was sleeping quite contently despite the painful dream he was enduring.

* * *

_"You're doing well... Just a little longer," a calm and dignified voice hazily said. Everything was blurry, unreadable. Eren found himself peering out from a cabinet in the room. He stayed motionless, for he feared interrupting the nightmarish scene before him._

_"Please, it burns! Please stop! PLEASE!" The small woman screamed in agony. She must have been a teenager or an young adult. He could see it clearly now, the person was motionless on the cold iron table; almost paralyzed. Their screams were still echoing in his mind. He could see it all, the horrific wide eyes. Red. _

_"Please! Please don't hurt her!" A man's voice was cracked, almost as if he was broken in half. He was chained up against a wall, with rusty shackles, but Eren couldn't decipher his face. Meanwhile, the man above the woman continued against his pleas. _

_"Imagine, when this is all over, you can go back home. Just be strong for me right now, be strong for humanity." The voice portrayed a sickening calm tone. The woman's breathing became erratic and labored. She was struggling to cling onto life. The man chained up was screaming to her. He was saying her name, yet Eren couldn't register it._

_"B-Big brother..." Silence. The man who was tied up froze in his place. The other man in front of the woman shook his head and slammed his fists against the iron table. _

_"You bitch. You gave up too easily," he snarled before turning to man chained up. The man was screaming out her name, pleading for her to answer. He could not register that she had died. The older man had neglected to take the imprisoned male to the table, but began his mysterious work with him tied up. His head tilted to the side, his eyes were opened and hollow. Eren found tears pricking his eyes. _

_"W-Why? Why would you do that to Isab-" The slowly dying man rasped out; his final word. He never received an answer as his head slumped down lowly. Eren hastily shut the cabinet as quietly as he could. However, that appeared fruitless._

_"I know you're there. I'm glad to see you after so long, Eren."_

* * *

"Eren!"

Hazy green eyes opened weakly. He found himself curled up into a ball and staring at startled gray eyes. It was Levi, but Eren couldn't process with the dark lights. He began to thrash wildly at the shorter man.

"No! Don't touch me!" His fist had collided against the raven haired man's cheek. It was at that moment that he fully processed what he had done. Levi's head was still tilted back from the impact. Eren began to shake violently in pure fear.

"I-I... I didn't mean to. I-I'm-" Eren screeched out, but was at a loss of words. Levi's gaze had darkened and he was now staring at the brunette. What would Levi do to him? He hadn't meant to hit the older man. He felt so stupid.

He felt warm arms embrace him. Warmth. Levi was enveloping him with such a heat. The man's hands stroked the brunette's hair gently in a comforting manner. It felt far too surreal.

"You can hit fucking hard when you're startled," He muttered. Levi was too tired to really care about the swelling he obviously felt. Eren sat there numbly, unsure of what to do.

"Why are you?"

To be clear, Levi wasn't sure what he was doing. When those green eyes had opened up and look so devastated, he had felt the sudden urge to wrap himself around the boy. It was a protective instinct, despite how strange it was for Levi to comprehend.

"You were bawling like a bitch, and you looked like you had met Satan." Levi retorted. He couldn't explain himself. God, he was so tired. It wasn't even a decent time to be up. Yet the boy was screaming his head off in fear of something.

Levi felt a hot liquid fall onto his shirt. Mentally cursing, he embraced Eren tighter.

"There were these two people... A woman and a man.. They were dying..." Eren trailed off. Levi rubbed his back comfortingly, listening with open ears.

"He was telling them it was for the good of humanity...He found me... I knew who he was and yet I couldn't remember... " Eren whimpered. His own arms snaked around the adult as he sobbed heavily. Levi was unsure of what he could do to soothe the boy's frantic tears. He was pretty shaken up, and it didn't appear to be an ordinary nightmare.

"The woman... she had said big brother...The man had called her by something.. Isa, noo..." At that, Levi's facial expression became surprised and coated with pain.

"Big brother? Do you remember anything else? What did she look like?" Levi began to question speedily. He had pulled himself away from Eren, his eyes worriedly staring at him expectantly. Eren was surprised to say the least, but he shook his head solemnly.

"I don't remember. Everything was so blurry. I'm sorry," Eren apologized. He wiped his tears with his hands. Levi felt as though he was just kicked in the gut. It could have been nothing, but Levi couldn't shake it.

The older man removed himself from Eren's presence. He did not utter another word to the boy and shut the door behind him. Eren stared at the door as he was enveloped in the darkness and loneliness of the room.

* * *

**This chapter took me the longest to write because it's more setup than reveal. c: However, I hope you have enjoyed! It means a lot to have your support! **  
**Aah, and I'll see you next week! c:**


	6. A Forgotten Reminiscence

**Happy Wednesday, guys! How are you all doing? I'm back with a chapter! (Finished writing what I wanted to add last night)**

**Once more, thanks for all the favorites, follows, and reviews! w It makes me so happy to know that my story is doing well! Thank you guys so much! c:**

**And not, we proceed to the story.**

**Edit: Thanks psyNEKOpath, I totally did not catch that I described Armin twice! c: I really appreciate that you told me! (I was trying to do alphabetical order, and screwed up. xD Ac comes before Ar.)  
**

* * *

**Summary of Previous Chapter**: The group, along with Erwin go out to dine at Wall Maria. Hanji and Levi discuss Eren's sudden healing and why she wants to do an examination on him. Levi consoles a distressed Eren after he had just had a terrifying nightmare. The shorter man also seems perplexed at the younger boy's dream.

**Sought After Revelations**

**Chapter 6: A Forgotten ****Reminiscence**

A full week had passed without much incident. Levi would commute to work and leave Eren at home, except for when Hanji had wanted to give him a "check-up". Although, Levi was reluctant to leave the child alone, not for the fact that he was too young, but because he would make a mess. Sure enough, he did.

There were crumbs everywhere when he returned home from the first day. Eren had been snacking on chips while watching the television. Levi was furious and chewed the kid out about being such a "fucking hindrance to his cleaning efforts." Eren had started feeling at home and would backtalk Levi at any given opportunity. Since his nightmare a week ago, things had settled down and became normal.

Well, as normal as they would ever hope to be.

The alarm bellowed with rage at seven in the morning. A tired hand sloppily found its way to turn the electronic device off. Having found the switch, the hand retreated back into the warmth of the covers. A small smile was placed on Eren's face.

"Just ten more minutes," he lazily said while turning over.

"Unless you want my foot in your face, you better get up, brat. I made you some fucking eggs so start moving that ass." Levi was at his door, his arms crossed with a whisk draping from his hands. Needless to say, Eren whined before he scrambled up and getting dressed. A smirk of satisfaction found its way onto Levi's lips. He calmly walked back into the kitchen to finish his cooking.

Eren had picked out another pair of dark blue jeans with stitched up holes in them. He slipped on his black low-tops, and put on a bright blue shirt. He put on his dark green jacket that he was intending to get the Wings of Freedom emblem stitched on.

It was over the course of a week that Eren found himself putting on weight, in the good way. Slowly, his ribs wouldn't be so visible and sickly, and perhaps then he could start to put on more muscle. Overall, Eren was happy with his appearance and gave a big smile to the mirror.

"Uh, Hello. My name is Eren Jaeger? No, that won't do!"

"I'm Eren Jaeger, nice to meet you! Damnit, too cheerful!"

Eren practiced how he would address himself in front of others, but could not find a decent approach. He felt as if he was a loser for being so nervous in the first place. Then again, he was going to Scouting Legion Secondary School, a school for the gifted. Many graduates went on to become a part of the Military Police, entrepreneurs, tycoons, doctors and of course some joined the Wings of Freedom.

"Eren, if you don't get in here, you can go to your first day starving." Eren had taken too long. He slicked back his messy hair and dashed out of his room. He entered the kitchen to see a plate of scrambled eggs and toast. A cup of hot tea was waiting for him. The man preferred to drink tea in the mornings rather than coffee. Eren wouldn't disagree, but he did long for a nice mug of its rich flavor.

Levi was finishing the bacon as Eren heard the delicious sizzle. He sat the plate of freshly prepared bacon on the table and had taken his seat. He sat across from Eren, munching on his toast without spilling a crumb. Levi was already dressed appropriately for his work, still sporting that ebony cravat. The two ate in mutual silence before Levi clinked his cup of tea down.

"You don't seem so obnoxiously excited this morning, brat."

"I told you I'm not a brat, sir."

"Its Levi, brat."

"I'll call you Levi when you stop calling me brat!"

"Fair enough."

Eren looked up at the man who was straightening himself up. His slender, yet masculine figure was enticing, to which Eren found himself attracted to. He hastily looked away, as to conceal the blush that was spreading across his cheeks. Thankfully, the older male did not appear to notice, or at least, didn't pay him any attention.

"Let's go, brat. I can't be late for work, and you sure as hell can't be late to school."

* * *

Eren, for the most part twiddled his thumbs, or gripped the strap to his book bag throughout the ride. Levi would occasionally cast an anxious glance towards the chestnut haired boy, but would ultimately remain focused on the road. To think that Levi was as nervous as Eren was astonishing.

Of course, he was worried about the urgent call Hanji had left him regarding Eren's blood work. She refused to reveal any details aside from pure awe, or a mix of terror, possibly both. Her voice had rattled him nonetheless.

Levi pulled into Scouting Legion Secondary School and Eren was in pure amazement. The school looked just as nice as the Wings of Freedom! Glass windows plastered the front entrance along with several pillars to support such a momentous building. There were three stories to the school, which enticed the brunette endlessly. The school he had went to was shabby and particularly small.

The more Eren thought about it, the more he realized that his life was changing; changing for the better. Since the death of his father, his life had spiraled downwards, yet he could not clearly place why. He felt a bubbly sensation growing in his stomach and uplifting its way to his chest. He simply could not remember what had left such a dark hole in his existence.

"Oi, keep your fingers off the windows or you'll be cleaning my entire car tonight." Eren's attention was snapped up by the coy remark presented by the raven haired man. Levi's gaze was on the boy, and for a brief moment, Eren could sense concern behind those steely orbs.

"Right, sorry sir." The threat wasn't taken lightly. Eren would not undermine the man who's glare threatened to castrate him should he drop a crumb onto the floor. Levi sighed quietly and pulled up to the front of the school.

"I'll pick you up when school ends, now get out of my car."

Eren did as told, opened the door and stepped out. He nervously stared at the older man, awaiting something more. Levi quirked an eyebrow before leaning over towards the passenger side.

"Shitty brat, you better get going. Have a nice day." With that, the midnight colored vehicle drove off, leaving Eren with a small grin.

"Yeah... Thanks, Levi."

* * *

"Hurry! The warning bell just rung!"

Eren calmly walked into the school only to see it in a frenzy. Students were rushing through every imaginable exit, and those who were not were dead set on being late. Eren felt as though that would be him today.

Eren made his way into the Administrator's office, which was a finely decorated room. It had a rustic feel with several natural elements. The woman at the reception desk had immediately caught interest in him.

"Are you Eren Jaeger, by chance?" She had asked politely. The boy nodded, surprised that she had known his name. The blonde haired woman had stood up to shake Eren's hand.

"I'm Nanaba, by the way. Welcome to Scouting Legion Secondary School."

"Uh... How did you know me? Are you-" He was cut off briskly.

"I'm not psychic. Your caretaker had called a while ago. Levi, was it? He told me to be on the lookout for some snotty brat and I haven't seen you around the halls either." She had laughed at the joke, but Eren was too perplexed to care. Levi had called to make sure he would be alright. The brunette found his heartstrings being tugged at playfully. His heart was fluttering devastatingly.

"Dot Pixis, sir, it looks like Eren Jaeger has arrived." Nanaba called out. Within moments a slightly buzzed older man stumbled towards them. Eren tilted his head and stared in wonder.

"I'd like to welcome you personally, Eren Jaeger. Its an honor to have you join our school." Dot Pixis recited, it seemed he was used to the mundane routine of welcoming every new "cadet" to the school. Nonetheless, Eren felt pride at the response.

"No sir, I feel honored for you to have accepted me."

"I see, but before I can officially recognize you as a member, no a cadet, you will have to do two things," Dot Pixis's expression was brimming with excitement.

"You will have to recite the pledge and do the honorary salute!" The older man's right hand bend inwards around his chest and his left arm bent behind his back.

Eren easily mimicked the salute and stared at the man with determination. His emerald eyes shone brightly and a grin had taken form on his lips. Pixis had dutifully spoken the pledge to Eren for him to recite.

"I, Eren Jaeger, the newest member of the 104th Southern Trainee Squad will honor humanity with my life!"

With that completed, the older man had taken a swig of his beverage which was likely alcohol. He pulled out an envelope and granted it to the young boy.

"Once more, welcome to my school, Eren Jaeger. It will be an honor. In that, is your schedule, a map of the campus, and a few passes to get you by for the week should you be late. However, they're also redeemable for rewards." Eren nodded and bowed graciously to the man.

"We salute here, Cadet Jaeger. Now off to class, I'd hate for Shadis to rip you a new one."

"Right! Yes, sir!"

* * *

"Connie Springer, how many fucking times have I told you that your heart is not on your right side?!"

At that very moment, Eren Jaeger had stumbled to his first class of the day. Shadis Keith with Criminal Psychology. At that moment, the bald headed man was lifting the fairly shorter boy by his head. The classroom was engulfed with laughter, but it was soon eradicated by the brunette's appearance. Shadis had, oh so graciously dropped Connie back into his seat and eyed those emerald green eyes.

"You must be the new shithead, huh? Why don't you introduce yourself." Shadis's voice was calm and was particularly eerie. Eren gulped nervously; he knew it was customary to introduce yourself, along with your current guardians, and your purpose for joining the school. It was customary for everyone on the first day; and whenever there was a new student, everyone had to express their purpose.

"I'm Eren Jaeger... My current guardian is Levi-" Now that he thought about it, Levi never mentioned a last name. The more he pondered on that small lack of information, just who really was Levi? Perhaps he had no title to begin with?

"What's with the pause? Did I tell you to fucking stop?" Shadis was growing impatient by the minute. Eren closed his eyes and regained his composure.

"My goal is to join the Wings of Freedom and fight for the sake of humanity!" Shadis's lips curved into a smile.

"I see, well I'm sure you must know then, that I was the previous Commander of the Wings of Freedom." Eren nodded in affirmation. Shadis Keith was an alright Commander, but when he was upstaged by Erwin he decided to resign and let the blonde intimidatingly friendly man take over his position. From then, since he had enough experience on the field, he decided to teach criminal psychology.

"Alright, Mikasa Ackerman introduce yourself to Cadet Jaeger!"

"I'm Mikasa Ackerman, my caretaker is Armin's grandfather and my goal is to bring justice to the families who have lost their loved ones." She was of Japanese decent, that being obvious with her name, but also with her appearance. Her black hair was short, her skin porcelain. A light pink lip gloss was evident upon her delicate lips. Her almond shaped eyes had painfully stared into Eren's with a deep remorse. He had brushed it off quickly and saluted her as did everyone else.

"Good, Armin Arlert!"

A blonde haired boy, who could have been mistaken for girl nervously stood up. His blue eyes were huge and purely innocent. He seemed to more timid than others, and looked to be quite the bookworm from the giant stacks of novels on his desk.

"I'm Armin Arlert. My caretaker is my grandfather, and my goal is to become one of the best analysts for the Wings of Freedom! Also, it's good to see you again, Eren." Armin had added quickly as an afterthought.

However, Eren's eyebrows quirked up in surprise. He was pretty certain he had never seen the blonde haired man before in his life. Had Armin met Eren before and the latter never realized it? He saluted the blonde man and they continued with the introductions.

"Sasha Braus."

"I'm Sasha Braus! I like food!" While she had said this she was currently munching on a steamed potato. Shrdis walked over to her and snatched the steamy starch from her.

"I've told you a shitload of times Braus, that I do not advocate food in my classroom!" With that, he tossed the potato into the trashcan. Sasha's eyes were brimming with tears and she held in a whimper of sadness. The classroom had fallen silent once more.

Several more introductions were received, and fairly a few perked Eren's interests. Many cadets failed to mention their caretakers, or their exact goal and danced around the topic. At least Eren was learning names.

"I'm Marco Bodt, I plan to dedicate my body to the King and join the Military Police!" With that response, Shadis merely cackled at the boy. Eren thought it was noble, but he saw no interest in the boy.

"I'm Jean Kirstein, and I plan to join the Military Police."

There were several other people who simply did not say anything other than their name. Annie Leonhart, Bertholdt Fubar, Reiner Braun, Ymir, and surprisingly Historia Reiss. She had politely bowed her head at the brunette before taking her seat next to Ymir.

Eren had recently met two of his classmates, but his mind still hungered to know his relationship with the boy named Armin, if there was one.

"Alright, you maggots, let's begin our lesson for the day."

Eren had a funny feeling that this was only the beginning of the bizarre oddities to come from the day.

* * *

Levi casually walked into the Wings of Freedom Headquarters with his coat in tow. He glanced at Petra, who returned with a vibrant nod. The stoic man remained still, awaiting what Petra was going to continue to say.

"Levi-Heichou, Hanji requested to see you. She said it was urgent." Petra replied, her eyes giving away the sense of worry. Levi paid no mind and merely nodded. He casually made his way towards Hanji Zoe's office, to which housed the filthiest medical examiner in humanity.

He didn't bother knocking on the doors. Who cared about formalities? He barged straight in and waltzed over to the woman. She had jumped in surprise, nearly pouncing into Erwin's arms. A faint blush could be seen on the Commander, but he remained quiet.

Levi huffed in annoyance and crossed his arms. Hanji composed herself before darting over to Levi's side.

"Good morning, Levi! It's so exciting to see you!" Too chipper. Snap. The shorter man could see right through her. His eyebrows knitted together, and he grabbed her by the collar of her lab coat.

"Hanji, just spit it out. What was so fucking urgent that you found in his blood work?" In actuality, he felt anxiety creeping inside his gut. Was there something wrong with the child residing in his home? Was he dying? Hanji let out an exasperated sigh, and grasped a folder in her hand.

"These are Eren's results." She handed him the file, and he opened it to scan over the papers. Everything appeared normal until he got down to the logistics. His eyes barely widened, but he was surprised nonetheless.

"The subject's immune system is constantly attacking its host and treating the subject's own cells as foreign bodies. However there is a higher increase of cellular division from an unknown catalyst that triggers rampant healing." The raven read from the analysis that Hanji probably concluded. He continued to eye the words and the stats. Erwin's breath hitched uncomfortably.

"So, what are you saying exactly?" It was childish for Levi to ask such a question, for he could understand what was written down. He was just baffled at the results.

"Eren's body is in a longstanding war to keep itself intact. Whatever is causing this, it's apparent that it's highly dangerous. I'm not sure how he's alive.. I would assume it's also attacking his cardiovascular muscles and the neurons in his brain."

Levi was taken aback by that statement. His brain, his heart? What would happen if he couldn't heal himself immediately? Would he just literally drop dead? Levi returned the paperwork back to Hanji with a grim expression. His fists clenched tightly.

Eren was not only in danger of shitty assholes, but of himself too.

"What's your call of action, Erwin?" Levi spat out. He could feel the rise of another headache that was tempting to torment him. The blonde haired man was deep in thought, even he was uncertain of what to do.

"I think it's best if we keep this under wraps. I will still leave him under your custody, Levi. Keep an eye out for anything unusual, but I'd like for Hanji to also conduct research on him." Levi was about to protest, but Erwin's eyes demanded respect.

"We need a better understanding of this, Levi. Who knows, this could be tied in with his mother's death, don't you think?" There. Leverage to get Levi to reconsider.

"I trust in your decision, Erwin."

"Either way, it's just so strange. Would you do me a favor and check Eren's temperature over the week? Also, make sure he eats plenty! When I last saw him, he was nothing more than a bag of bones, but still cute." Hanji ranted off. Levi rubbed his temples and contemplated killing the woman. Erwin let out a strangled chuckle until he realized he had something to share with them.

"Luckily for you, Levi. I was able to receive custody of those two bodies. I leave them in Hanji's stead to investigate them." Erwin commented. Levi remained impassive, but something was eating away at him. He decided not to press the man, for Levi would eventually profess his mind to him.

"That's all we really have to share, Levi. Hopefully we'll strike a lead and quite possibly solve that case." _And give you the closure you've sought after for so long._

Erwin paused before opening his lips. "Don't forget about tonight."

Levi shrugged and sauntered to his office. Of course, he, and his squad mates would have to dirty his hands tonight for one of their fellow workers who were too careless with their evidence.

It was a few hours when his phone had rung. Unfortunately for Levi, he would not be getting any work done on his case.

* * *

Lunchtime came relatively quickly for Eren. After Shadis's class he had Rico Brzenska for statistics, and now he was finally on his lunch break. Armin and Mikasa had made it their goal to talk to Eren when they had the chance. At first they were just asking him how he was, and everything else, but when Eren answered they stared dumbfounded.

"You don't remember us?" Armin asked. Eren shook his head.

"I'm not sure if I've ever seen you," Eren replied. Mikasa's head lowered, but she remained quite calm. Armin gave a small sigh.

"You're not joking." Armin quipped, "I can't believe you would forget your best friends."

Best friends? These two were his best friends and he couldn't remember them at all? The more he thought of it, the more confused he became. He put a hand to his forehead and closed his eyes.

"Are you okay, Eren?" Mikasa asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. The chestnut haired teenager didn't say a word. They were the only ones at the lunch table for that moment. Eren was completely confused.

"You have to have the wrong Eren Jaeger..."

"No, we know its you. Why don't you remember us? What happened, Eren?" Mikasa stressed her final question; almost pleading the boy. Eren wasn't quite sure himself, and his head was hurting from trying to find answers.

"Oh look, its that Jaeger brat." Jean teased. Eren grimaced at the insult. Earlier in Shadis's classroom he had told the boy off for badmouthing the Wings of Freedom. It would have gotten physical had Shadis not threatened them with unusual punishments. Who would want to clean the bathroom stalls, cater to the teachers, and help serve in the cafeteria for a whole month?

"Oh, its that asshole.. What was it, Horseface?" Eren spat back. Jean became infuriated and grabbed Eren by his shirt.

"I don't know what gives you the right to barge into this school, Jaeger, but you should really go back to the shithole you came from." Jean snarled. That was it. Eren snapped and kicked the boy in his crotch. Jean bent down and groaned in pain before Eren slammed him against the ground and began punching the male fiercely.

"Eren! Eren stop!" Armin shouted. Mikasa stood there quietly, until Jean landed a punch to Eren's cheek. The ash brown haired teen rolled on top of Eren and began beating his fists against the boy's torso and face. Eren choked in pain before he managed to kick him off. He stood up before landing a kick to Jean's side. Eren was panting and Jean was about to lunge at him again, growling in pain; before a group of teachers split them apart.

"Jean Kirstein and Eren Jaeger, what did I tell you about fighting on school property?!" Shadis was infuriated as the two teachers that held onto the boys dragged them away to see Principal Pixis.

Mikasa and Armin both stood there as they watched Eren squirming and screaming to be let go. The two didn't finish their lunch and sighed.

"Even if he doesn't remember us, he still acts the same."

"I wonder what happened that made him forget?" Mikasa whispered somberly.

"Maybe he'll remember us in time, Mikasa. We'll still be here for him."

* * *

Levi slammed his breaks and stormed out of his car once he reached Scouting Legion Secondary School. It wasn't even four hours and the brat had already gotten into a fight.

"It had better be for a good fucking reason, Eren." Levi spat as he opened the door and entered the office. When he first stepped in he immediately located the boy. Instead of being enraged, his expression softened when he saw the giant bruises and blood covering Eren. Eren's head was hung low, and his eyes adverted Levi's calculatingly cold ones.

The older man knelt down so he was eye level to the sitting boy. He wasn't good at comforting people, and he should be outright furious, but the second he caught a glimpse of those defeated teal-green orbs, whatever was left of his dwindling fire vaporized.

"Eren," Levi's voice came out silky smooth. The boy didn't answer back, but he turned his head away. Levi sighed before gripping the boy's chin and forcing those brilliant green eyes to stare at him

"Eren, what happened?" Levi asked calmly. Tears welled up in the boy's face and Levi felt his heart ache. The boy's lips were busted, he had a black eye, and an assortment of bruises covering his face. Levi knew they would heal relatively soon, but the sight still disgusted him. Eren's lips quivered.

"I'm so sorry, Levi." At that moment the raven haired man wrapped his arms around the boy.

"Shut up brat. You shouldn't be apologizing to me."

Meanwhile, Mrs. Kirstein was tending and scolding her son Jean. The boy rolled his eyes and spat back at his mother before abruptly walking away. Pixis rubbed his forehead before he noticed the shorter man kneeling next to Eren. With a small smile, he made his way over.

"Aah, if it isn't Levi. I'm glad you came as soon as you did." Levi's head whipped back to stare at Dot Pixis. He stood up and extended a hand to the man.

"Its been a while." Levi muttered as Pixis shook his hand. The far older man glanced at Eren before redirecting his attention to Levi. His face became a big grin.

"I wasn't able to get a word out of either of the boys. They'd make fine additions to the Wings of Freedom with those stubborn attitudes." Eren looked at the man incredulously.

"Though, while I admire their spirit, this is a school for learning, not violence. I'm being far too lenient here, but Eren is suspended tomorrow. In the meantime, I'm sure you'll have his wounds checked up on and such." Levi simply nodded, not answering the man. Once Pixis was finished talking, Levi ushered Eren to walk out the door with him.

"It was good to see you. Say hello to Erwin for me."

* * *

The car pulled into Levi's driveway and the two got out. Eren was uncertain how Levi would act once they got inside. If anything, he was terrified by how silent the man was. He unlocked the door and the two stepped inside. They discarded their shoes and coats; Eren aimlessly taking longer than Levi.

"You want anything to drink?" Levi asked quietly. Eren nodded to him before he opened his mouth.

"Could I have some water, please?" His voice was raspy and in need of a refreshment. Levi went to the fridge and handed him a bottle of water. He thanked the older man before gulping down half of the container. Levi motioned the brunette over to the love seat; to which he complied.

Silence engulfed the atmosphere of the room initially. After about five minutes Eren seemed calm enough to begin speaking. Levi's eyes tentatively awaited for the explanation he needed.

"He pissed me off..." Eren grumbled. Levi's eyes sparked with interest as he leaned closer to the brunette.

"So you're the one who started the fight?"

"N-No! Jean started being an asshole."

"But you hit him first." Levi jutted in.

"Words hurt just as bad, Levi. He would have hit me sooner or later. I took the initiatatito- whatever."

"Initiative, and I don't really care if he or you started the fight." Levi's hands gripped Eren's shoulders. Emerald eyes gazed up at him; startled.

"Should somebody start shit with you, always kick their ass and avoid getting yours beaten." Levi murmured; rolling his eyes. Eren's lips quivered and his eyes filled with tears. He wrapped his small arms around Levi; hugging him for dear life. Levi let out a small grunt, before reciprocating the boy's actions.

"I'm sorry I caused you trouble Levi..." Eren's face was burying itself into the crook of the older man's neck. Levi shivered as he felt the hot tears pouring from Eren's eyes.

But there was something else. Something simmering hot that felt like fizzing. He winced and pushed Eren back. Once he saw the chestnut haired teen, his stomach flipped.

"Eren... you're..." Levi couldn't articulate words to describe the observations he was making. Eren's face was steaming, the white puffs of smoke trailed around the injuries Eren had received. When it had all cleared up, the boy's face was completely wound free.

Levi's lips parted; agape. Eren quirked an eyebrow before the raven haired male grabbed his hand. Had Eren not noticed or felt what had just happened? Levi took a deep breath and was finally able to collect his thoughts.

"We're seeing Hanji, now." A panicked Levi dragged the boy out the door without a second to debate. The bizarre symptoms Eren was experiencing were frightening Levi. Things like that were not normal.

* * *

**End of Chapter!**

**I may or may not be on a hiatus next week, so I guess you'll just have to see! (I have to do a lot of book work. D: So much for summer!)**

**Thanks for reading, guys! It means a lot that you're all enjoying my story!**


End file.
